Property of The Northman's
by Apocalyptical Angel
Summary: Take a vampire husband and wife. Sprinkle in some magic and mix with a child. Will it lead to success, or an utter failure?
1. Chapter 1

I have bad news, good news, then some more bad news. So I'll just tell it to you straight. (in a sandwich fashion of course)

Bad news; Hell froze over and all the demon's are un-happy

Good new; Hell froze over and I wrote a sequel

Bad news; It's only short (well it was intended to be when I started writing. Not so much now) and doesn't include a lot of Sookie/Eric smut.

Now don't pout at me…I'm upset too. Everyone inside my head is upset. There are actually imaginary tears going on here. But on the bright side… ummm, the bright side…I'm sure there's one around here somewhere…

…

…ummm

Ah, yes, bright side: I'm back Baby! And Eric will always look THAT hot forever. If that doesn't cheer you up, I recommend therapy, and a good big healthy dose of it too.

Anywaysss, on with the plot. (oh, and I still own nothing. Rights go to respective owner.)

Happy reading :D

Review if it tickles your fancy, otherwise just yell at the computer screen about how terrible this is. Ta!

* * *

_**Property of the Northman's**_

**Previously:** Through magic Eric and Sookie were able to concieve a darling baby boy. I was mean and left alot of loose ends, including not naming the child. So here I tie off my trilogy of a mini series which I loved writing so much. Please enjoy.

Chapter One

"Time?" she whispered between heavy panting.

"Half six" he replied, tightening his arms around her and further plunging into her warmth.

"Eric" she whimpered, her nails curling in pleasure into his back. Begging for more.

"I know. I know." he spoke resigned, but without loosing the fiery roughness from his voice.

"Eric, I need you. Please." Sookie took command no longer able to survive the torment of being interrupted or not able to finish. Waking up was always hardest. They both came back to the world begging for contact. They practically leapt at each other before they could open their eyes. It was almost natural to wake mid-orgasm, but something always got in the way of the first night-time fuck. Some**one** more precisely.

"Sookie." he growled, feeling her muscles tighten around him, every inch of him, buried to the hilt, smothered in her heat. She gasped, all train of thought lost replaced by the god between her thighs pounding again and again against her delicate core. Her head fell forward, the blonde curls tumbling down, spilling across his chiselled chest. No longer did he feel cold, in fact it was the complete opposite. Like playing with fire. Seductive, dangerous, smothering flames that licked at her every inch, teased her every thoughts, and compelled her every action. The tender slow pace was long gone replaced by the dark savage thunder he held only for her. She cried out in pleasure his name a chanted prayer. His strong hands twined with hers, his lips pressed to hers, tongues battling for dominance she still held. Her body pressed closer, for more of a taste, more of a hold, more of him. She could feel everything rise inside her, the pleasure building and building, ready to burst and rip out from inside her.

"Lover." he purred and another gasp escaped her. The things he could do with his tongue still made her blush, but that single word still held the trophy for her reaction. They could be in a completely non-sexual situation and that word past his utterly kissable lips could buckle her knees, soak her panties, and leave her seconds from orgasm. A deadly weapon, a power he often abused around her. She didn't care.

"Lover. Come for me." Almost as soon as the words left him, she ripped apart, her muscles pulling him over the edge with her. Cries of passion filled the room, teeth devoured the essence inside the other, the flow of blood shooting everything higher and rolling into another golden orgasm. She collapsed across his chest, panting though she did not need the air and clinging to him though he was just as lost as she was.

"When you two are finished necking, I'll be in my room." A voice carried through the halls and Sookie immediately returned and slapped a hand across her mouth. Eric chuckled and wrapped his fingers around hers freeing her mouth for his own to claim. Despite being a member of the un-dead Sookie somehow still managed to blush violently. Her son had returned home and most probably heard everything. She looked down, hiding her face in her husband's chest.

It had been 15 years since she had first held that baby in her arms. In those 15 years they had fussed over each cry, worried about each cough and experienced from his first words to first steps to first day at school. Of course, Claudine had taken the actually school duty, with the whole sun being in the sky thing, but every night her child returned home to his blood parents. And that angel of a child had developed into a demon, then finally settled somewhere in between, with an attitude that rivalled his fathers. Naturally he had blonde hair, normally shaped in spikes. He'd grown into Eric's frame, and was desired by many. The sheer number of girlfriends he'd had in the past year was more than she could count on both hands and feet. He was sweet though, with pale blue eyes you could fall prisoner too, but he grew bored easily. Just like his father had done, before Sookie. He had taken some of Sookie's qualities though. Telepathy was a worry but they had found he had a variation on her power. Where Sookie had to work to block it out, he had to work to hear things. And only human things. Sookie liked it that way; it would be a lot easier on him. Thankfully, he hadn't taken Claudine's allergy to lemon or iron, nor Eric's to silver or the sun. He was a lot stronger than other boys though, faster too. Nothing supernatural, but way above average.

At 7 he'd tried to float and that had ended with a trip to the ER and a broken leg.

At 8 he'd tried to flash like the fairies did, appearing out of no-where. No bones were broken but his spirit was a little bruised. That was before Eric had given him a sword and asked him to kill him for fun. Now _that_ was a bonding experience family counsellors would never think of. Lord knows why he needed to learn to fight, Sookie had protested again it, but testosterone crowded her and won effortlessly.

Now he was a pure teen, with the latest phone and mp3 filled with multiple genres of music. Though after school, they had learned he favoured death metal.

After a shower and a very quick, very mouse-like quiet, round two, they emerged from the bedroom into the kitchen. Lukas sat at the island with a packet of smarties tossing them in the air and catching them in his mouth. Hand eye co-ordination was also something he had inherited. He looked up as his parents entered fully dressed and looking glowingly happy.

"Figured I'd come down since I hadn't heard screams for the last 3 minutes." he spoke and tossed a blue chocolate shell up. Enhanced hearing was another skill, one they really wished he had skipped out on. Eric plucked the smartie from the air receiving a questioning glare and replied with a pointed stare. "Sorry mother." he answered, not sounding sorry at all. Eric had recently discussed with his son that he should not be crude about sex. He was still learning. "But you are pretty loud." he continued and laughed. Sookie blushed again, but not before she saw the cheeky grin catch on to Eric and a minute laugh escape him. She clipped both of them softly and slipped two True Blood's into the microwave.

"Going out with Fox and Mike tonight." Lukas simply told them. No questions and no permission needed.

Sookie slipped into a chair opposite as Eric flashed around the room gathering his laptop from upstairs then his jacket from the sofa. Random stuff he needed for Fangtasia. Tonight was Fangtasia night. Sookie held back a sigh and an un-dying need to stare at his perfect ass as he bent to retrieve the laptop cable. The room was usually this messy, what with a teenage boy and two love-struck adults completely exploiting the word sex for all it was worth. Things often got forgot mid-way through use as other needs replaced them. Other pressing needs. Pressing needs that required immediate attention. Pressing needs like the type Eric often had in the morning or as he returned from Fangtasia. Yep, huge, bulging, thick and pressing needs.

"Mom, you listening? It's sickening enough telling Fox he can't fuck you, but when you stare like that I actually feel vomit rising in my mouth." Sookie returned and a second after he spoke an 'Owch' left him and he was rubbing the back of his head. Eric had sped past and clipped him for bad language and vulgarity. Of course he didn't use full force on the boy, but it forced the lesson inside him one way or the other.

"Didn't you go out with Fox and Mike last night?" she enquired and took the heated True Blood from Eric. She still hated them, but couldn't be bothered to leave the house when she would be spending the afternoon with Claudine for girl time. Besides she would join Eric at Fangtasia tomorrow for a good feed. Lukas stopped rubbing his head; obviously it didn't hurt as much as he played it up.

"Yeah, but we're going out again." he spoke dismissively and Sookie caught on. There was something she didn't know about this. She had made a deal with her son though, to not go into his head and invade his privacy. She narrowed her eyes instead and he rolled his catching the hint. "Fine. We're going out to watch a movie. It's got naked girls in, we'll be our getting girls pregnant all night after we've finished it. I swear." he joked and tossed up another smartie, catching it with expert precision. Sookie smiled.

"Such a wicked tongue on such a sweet boy." she replied. Eric hovered beside her. Speaking of wicked tongues…

"I will return before sun up." he told her and took her hand pulling her from her chair and into his body. "You will not join me?" he asked that every Tuesday. And her answer was always the same.

"I'm staying with Claudine for girl time." Oestrogen was in short supply in her home. Claudine, her brother and his boyfriend seemed to level it out. Plus there was a lovely smell of fairy about the place which didn't exactly repulse her. Lukas stuck his tongue out like he'd tasted something bad and took his food of choice to the couch where he wouldn't have to watch the soppy love display of his parents. Most kids had the pleasure of their parents hating each other or divorcing. He was stuck with cupid's target dummies. It didn't mean they didn't fight. No, they had wrecked the place over a few thousand times during their fights, but they always made up, and in some ways, that caused more damage that fighting did. He couldn't count the number of times he'd come home to broken tables and lamps and just walked straight back out again. Luckily he had two homes. Day home and night home. Claudine had a bedroom for him at her house for nights when mommy and daddy needed alone time, but mainly he slept here. The bed was comfier and his clothes were all here. Explaining that to his friends was good fun. The official story was that his real father had been killed and his mother had married a vampire then been turned herself. It was the only plausible reasoning. Saying he was the product of a telepath, a vampire, a witches magic and a fairy would attract far too much attention that he was comfortable with. And saying Eric was his biological father would be near impossible seeing as almost everyone knew he had been a vampire for over 2000 years. So they had a fake story and Claudine was Sookie's sister who he lived with during the day. He got weird looks when he gave his family history and constructing a family tree for history was never fun, but nobody thought to question anything and he was quickly accepted. Fox was his friend since kindergarten. His real name was Alex Foxenstaffen, A.K.A Fox. His father had remarried a vampire a few years back after vampire human marriages became legal. Fox was cool with the whole vampire thing, especially cool when he could come over and Sookie would bake cookies or something. There were times he regretted jumping into his friend's minds, but when Fox first started that weird look, curiosity was too much. Fox and Mike both knew about his gift too, but that was the extent. He may have downplayed a lot of what he read as well, he may have told them he could only hear things on occasion. A rare occasion, such as random intervals which he could not control. It helped with the crazy and soothed them. In fact they thought he was just really perceptive and the rest was a load of bull. But they really honestly weren't bothered by it. Fox and he had met Mike at an afterschool basketball game and bonded more when he was transferred into their school. They had been best buds since.

Over his shoulder he heard the smooching and 'I love you' s his parents vowed each night and rolled his eyes flipping on the Tv. Music channel. Flip. Re-runs of soaps. He groaned. Flip. Old black and white movie. Immediate flip. Stand-up comedy. Already seen it. Flip. Shopping channel. OMG. Flip. Finally he returned back to the music channel and tuned out the rappers who couldn't rhyme to save their own pitiful lives to watch the babes in golden bikini's shaking it on the beach.

The couch indented next to him a few minutes later and he resumed back contact with the world of the present. Eric must have left if his Ma was here. He blinked and listened to the precious car his father adored purr and fly down the street. When he turned back, it was obvious from the dreamy look that his mother had been doing the same. He rolled his eyes yet again.

" Relax Ma. He'll be back for hot monkey sex later." he winked at her and she just smiled.

"Foul mouth." she teased and rubbed her hand over his spiked hair messing up his blonde halo. "Now, where are you going tonight with Fox and Mike?"

"No-where." he shrugged and tried to pour all his attention into the Tv set. Sookie shuffled closer.

"I'll tell Fox why you broke it up with Jane." she threatened. Her son froze and turned off the Tv turning to face his blackmailing mother. She simply smiled innocently.

"We agreed you wouldn't be doing that anymore." he pointed out, his eyes darkening a little.

"I didn't. I swear. I knew after it happened. I haven't been inside your mind for a long while." she promised and he relaxed. "But if there is something I should be going inside for…" she left the statement open to suggest that at any time she would indeed search him. Lukas sighed. Jane was a little bit more minx-y than he could handle and pawed him every night. Of course if he told his friends he broke it off because he wasn't ready for sex at that time he'd be an idiot. So he told Jane she was boring and told Fox it was because Jane was only dating him for popularity. Sookie knew instantly though and her smile had almost broken her face, knowing her son was still a virgin. He'd almost sharpened a stake in order for her silence that night.

"Look, we're not doing anything we shouldn't be." Woops, he could see the face fall on his mother as soon as the words were out and then came the mental nudge. "Hey we had an agreement. I'll tell dad who _really_ broke his last laptop." Lukas had taken the blame for yet another of Eric's laptops being smashed, when in fact Sookie had accidentally done it. But Eric was in a grouch with Sookie and she didn't want to admit to it, so he had taken the blame… for a price.

"Pam is taking you to a bar!" she exclaimed. Then the mental barrier opened wide. "She took you yesterday! But you're not old enou- _**She gave you fake Id's**_?" she screamed, clutching the platinum necklace Eric had bought her as another make-up present.

"Nothing happened." he defended himself. "And you broke your promise." he accused.

"Why is she taking you back again?" she enquired and the response came without sensor fresh for her brain to read. "You met a girl" then it came again, louder this time. "You met a **vampire** girl. Jesus Christ Lukas, are you insane?"

"Little bit hypocritical don't you think…coming from you…" he raised his eyebrows remaining that cool façade Eric always seemed to have when shit hit the fan.

"I didn't go out looking for a vampire. I had no plans at all for that to happen. I was investigating... looking for my friends who had been there."

"Yeah well we were doing the same thing."

"Investigating how long it was before some vampire girl thought to take a bite out of you? Oh my god, she didn't did she?" Lukas had the entirety of his neck searched for bite marks while trying to fight off his over protective mother. She sighed when she found nothing then went back on alert. "She didn't bite you…anywhere else did she?" she sounded like she really did not want to hear the reply to that.

"Huh? Oh, OH! No. Eww, no." he watched her breathe out a huge breath and hug him back to her chest. She was cold and hard but still as cuddly as any other mother to a teenage boy.

"What were you doing then?" she enquired as she finally let him breathe again. He rose an eyebrow.

"Got bored of reading my thoughts did you?"

"Sorry Lukas. I won't now. Just tell me, what _were_ you doing? And then promise me you won't be seeing her again."

"Pam wanted to check out the bar. Didn't say what for, I didn't ask. She gave use fake id's and told us to have fun. We didn't question that. And I'm seeing her tonight."

"No you're not." she replied conversationally "What was Pam looking at when you were in the bar?"

"The dancers, the bar staff. Some chic with long brown hair. She got a lot of attention. Pam has good taste. She likes Jessica as well."

"You're new girl I presume?"

"Yeah. You'd like her too if you weren't so worried about be being made into a meal."

They both stopped short of their next argument as three knocks came to the door and low voices were complaining about the cold outside. Fox and Mike.

"I'm coming with you tonight." Sookie insisted.

"Mom" Lukas whined. "You can't come along. No-body likes to bring Mom on a date."

Fox had let himself in as he usually did.

"Mrs. Northman, are you coming with us?"

Lukas rolled his eyes. Mike did the same. Sookie smiled and found her opening. Lukas may not want mom cramping his style, but Fox would like nothing more.

"Of course. Me and Pam need some alone time." she winked and knew exactly what image that created in two horny teenage boys minds and turned her head from company to stick her tongue out at her son. He groaned and stood from the couch shrugging on his jacket. Mike followed after Lukas down the path. Fox hung back a bit. Ever the optimist. Somehow he thought he could lure the beautiful Mrs. Northman from her vampire Sherriff of a husband and convince her to sleep in _his _bed. It took teenage dreams to an entirely new level. It may be wrong to use Fox this way, but she needed information.

"Alex, what's Jessica like? I assume you've met her." she asked, slipping in a seductive purr to his real name.

'_That's low mom. So very low.'_ Lukas thought directly at her and turned to scowl.

"Oh, you can call me Fox Ma'am. Everyone else I like does." Sookie smiled, starting to feel guilty already. "Jess is cool. Pretty too. But then again most vamps are." He actually winked at her.

"Pretty how?" she probed.

"Red hair, freckles. You're usual innocent girl look. Wears little make-up. Looks sad a lot of the time. Her fangs are sexy as hell as well. She accidentally popped them out while talking to Lukas. Scared Mike half to death, he thought she was gunna bite him. But we're more used to seeing them I suppose. Lukas didn't even flinch."

"Hmmm, what else do you know about her?"

"Only what Lukas told me." he shrugged. Lukas turned around and gave his friend a death stare as if to say 'talk and I'll gut you'. Fox gulped. He was shutting down, and Sookie really didn't want to have to invade another teenage boys mind today.

"Fox" she rolled the name off her tongue. It wasn't as perfect as Eric could do, but it had his heart rate pounding up. "What's she like?"

He swallowed again and glanced at Lukas, biting his lip. Lukas rolled his eyes.

"Fine, tell her if you want." he snapped and came to a stop beside the curb waiting for his ride from Pam. Mike grinned knowingly. Fox smiled wider.

"Lukas said something like her maker was dead, and she spent the last 15 years with a sort of temporary maker. They had a witch create a fake tie so she wouldn't go maniac." Oh yeah, the boys knew about witches too. But only that they existed, they had never seen one doing spells. "But they severed it a few months back when she moved back to Shreveport where she grew up. Now she's working as a waitress for some bar named Bite Night. Lame name I know, but she says it friendly and she's got a nice vamp friendly room in that new building they constructed last year."

"Did she say who her maker was?" if she could find her maker's history she might be able to find her on the database and find out everything about her.

"Some guy named Compton, Lukas says. But he was dead before she rose." Sookie froze on the pavement, her skin rushed white hot, her eyes shot wide. 15 years since they killed Bill. Her maker had been dead before she rose. Had Bill made more graves and turned others before she staked him? Oh god!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Sookie's phone buzzed in her pocket, no doubt a text from Eric after feeling the emotions run across the bond. Pam screeched her tyres as she slid in front of the curb and got whistles from the boys about her ride. Fox had remained silent; watching Sookie as panic flooded her. Pam was suddenly at her side.

"Sookie?"

"Bill." was the only word out of her mouth. Pam's eyes flashed then fluttered closed for a split second.

"Sookie, Bill is ash. I pissed on him myself." The boys smirked. Pam turned. "Boys in the car. We're taking a detour." There was no objection and the three teens gladly climbed in the back watching the lesbian crazy woman driver, and the hot mom exchange glances of worry.

Eric was outside Fangtasia waiting as he felt Sookie get closer. Pam hissed at the teens, telling them if she saw a toe leave the car she would ensure none of them experienced sexual pleasure ever again. Which for all of them would mean they would never ever experience it. Period. Needless to say, the kids stayed in the car while the grown-ups discussed Bill's conquests.

"Lover?" thankfully the word was without its usual weight and sexual drawl.

"Bill created another. Before we staked him. Who knows how many are out there? There could be millions who have turned savage without a maker."

"How exactly do you conclude this? We have seen nothing of Bill's rebellious children. Surely one of them would have been on a killing spree by now."

Pam shuffled in her heels. The boys followed with their eyes, naturally entrained on the lesbian's legs.

"Jessica. Vampire for 15 years. Maker dead before she rose. Named Compton."

Eric released a low growl

"Have you met this Jessica? Is she civilised?" he asked, slipping into Sherriff mode.

Sookie bit her lip and shook her head.

"Fox told me. She's Lukas's new girl. He met her last night." Then she turned on Pam. "You gave them Fake id's?" she accused and watched the smirk cross the pink glossed lips. They smelled heavily of raspberries to Sookie's sensitive nose.

"I asked if they wanted to see some half-naked girls and drink booze. It's not my fault they said yes."

"Pam, they're underage!"

"No-body died." She shrugged it off.

"He met a vampire girl! What if she bit him?" Sookie stepped closer to Pam, both of their fangs slipping down just a few millimetres. Eric smiled, he always enjoyed Sookie's anger, even more so when it wasn't directed at him. She got this little wrinkle between her brows like she thought everyone had gone crazy. It was so sexy.

"She didn't though. Do you honestly think I'm stupid enough to offer your love child as part of a three course meal? Besides, if anyone was going to bite him, it would have been me. Do you know how horny those boys got in that club? The smell alone." She licked her glossed lips. The three boys were all leaning from the car, itching to be just a little bit closer.

"Pam, you can't be doing this!"

"Like I said before, no-body was hurt." she snapped back and both pair of fangs slipped down, snarls carrying low on the air. Eric finally decided to intervene. Besides, he was hungry for Sookie, especially when she was all riled up like this.

"Ladies. We have an audience." Not like he cared. Sookie would though and Pam would want to play to it the best way she knew. Seductively, not violently. They both took a step back and retracted their fangs. Groans of disappointment echoed from the car. Eric had a hard time not groaning himself. His children fighting was a rather… 'special' experience.

"I will meet with Jessica tonight and we shall assess her. Meanwhile, Pam you will take the boys home and please do ensure they do not detour to any strip clubs along the way." Pam sighed and rolled her eyes, her hand settling on her hip looking completely bored. "Then you shall return to Fangtasia with Jessica in hand. And unharmed." he stressed knowing how Pam liked to play with others "Am I understood?"

She lifted her eyes heavily.

"Yes master." She trotted back to the car and slid in to deliver the bad news to the hormonal teens and return them home, and to not detour to semi-naked ladies dancing suggestively. Eric pulled Sookie into his arms, instantly letting her feel his hard length pressing to her thighs. Her anxiety dropped suddenly and other needs consumed them. A need to find Eric's office a.s.a.p for example.

"Eric…" she was sitting across his lap naked and sated. For the moment. He trailed his fingers up and down her arm, knowing from the bond and tone something was worrying her. "What are we going to do?" she snuggled closer into his hold. "About Jessica. We can't just kill her because Bill made her."

"I never said we should." he replied, his lips against the soft skin of her neck where he had bitten only minutes before. The office was silent except for the dampened drum beat through the walls. Fangtasia was in full swing tonight. Sookie ran her fingers through her hair, a sign of stress. Eric pulled her closer, knowing she needed comfort. Physically and emotionally. "We'll simply have a little chat. Find out what she knows about this situation. If others exist."

"And if there are?" she interrupted.

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it." he simple spoke. Sookie wasn't satisfied and was on her feet off his lap before he could object. He sighed and stretched out, no shame in his nudity. His long legs trailed out from the seat, toes brushing the lush carpet. Sookie's gaze naturally fell to the movement. She shook her head and turned the other way, picking up the clothes they had thrown off each other in their urgency.

"I don't see how you can be this calm about this. She was going after our son. Our son!"

"Lot's of other females do and you don't act like this." he noted then quickly wished he hadn't. She spun, with just the red bra on, and rested both hands on her hips.

"Eric, she a vampire!" like that explained everything.

"I hate to break it to you. But we both are as well, yet we are capable of relationships."

Her eyes flickered darker and she huffed, snatching her blouse from behind the lamp, Lord knows how it got there, and tugged it on.

"We don't follow around a 15 year old boy, make him fall head over heels for us, then drain him dry. For god's sake Eric, her maker is Bill fucking Compton, do you really think she actually _can_ love?"

"Lo-"

"Oh don't you 'lover' me. He's our son, and you're just going to 'assess' the girl that wants to drain him dry. You don't even have a fucking plan!" Eric ran a hand through his hair, trying not to get turned on by the profanities and facial crinkles brought on by anger. She was right, it was a serious matter. Not the right time to get a hard on. But really, very little things in life happened at the right moments. Sookie scoffed, turning to face him and seeing just how relaxed and happy he was.

"Uh. Don't you have an off switch?" She threw his jeans at him, followed with a shirt. "Put some damn clothes on." she ordered. He just smiled and stayed where he was, watching as she found the matching panties, now un-wearable due to the rip along the side. "God. Eric, I liked these."

Exhausted she dropped to the sofa, still naked from the waist down, and dropped her head into her hands. "We're going to have to stake her." she concluded, all anger turned to a resolved sadness. "It's not like we have to pay her maker if we do anyway." she sighed again. "Lukas is going to hate me. But it's not like he'll just leave her alone otherwise." Eric sensed her fury dissipating and took his place beside her, taking her hands in his and pulling her back to her original position on his lap.

"Lover. Do you maybe think you're over-reacting?" Sookie didn't snap at him or slap him, so he took it as a sign she had a little clearer mind than 3 seconds ago. "Pam will return with Jessica and I will find out what needs to be done. I will form a plan from what she tells me and act accordingly. You will go home and cool off. You can have your girl's night with the fairies then when I return we can pick back up where we left off." His fingers had trailed up to her inner thigh, her legs ready to fall apart and straddle him at any given second.

"I'll probably be angry at you." she whispered, all emotion drained, and lust taking its place.

"I'm sure I'll find some way to make it up to you." he purred suggestively, his fingers pushing her thighs apart and finding her already wet.

"Master. Miss Hamby is here to see you." Came the snarky spoilt child's bored tone through the door. Eric responded with a low growl, loaded with all the anger he hadn't used with Sookie. He had learnt after a few years with her to not fight fire with fire, but with silence. To just let it burn itself out, then come to calm the smouldering ashes. Of course that always left him with a built up fire he needed to release.

"We'll come back in a few minutes sugar pie. In the meantime, let's go find ourselves a meal." Pam's voice spoke to the girl and no doubt if they had listened hard enough, they would hear heels clicking down toward the bar.

"That's Jessica." Sookie piped up.

"You're not meeting her." Eric replied strictly and found Sookie's hardened eyes leer to his. "This is final. You are too emotional right now. Go home. I will return later." Sookie swatted Eric's hand from between her legs and stood, fishing some almost matching panties from the drawers and following with her skinny jeans. Without another word she waltzed out the door leaving a horny and hungry vampire Sherriff feeling more pissed off by the second.

Sookie paused on her dramatic exit from Fangtasia and detoured to where Pam was standing with a red-headed vampire. Dashed across her cheeks with freckles. The epitome of innocent with her long plaited bunches and white sundress. Sookie stood next to Pam the next instant and reached out a hand to Jessica, her fake smile plastered across her face.

"Hey, you must be Jessica." The girl looked around nervously. Despite the fact she was 15 vampire years old, she looked brand new. Probably the first year without her maker following her every move. Or maybe just another act to draw in food.

"Yeah, hey." The southern accent was sweet and polite, almost sickly so.

"If you bite my son, I'll feed you silver till I can count every dead cell of your heart from the outside. Do we have an understanding?" Jessica's eyes flew wide open. Pam supplied the answer to the unspoken question.

"Meet Lukas's over-protective mother." she droned then leaned in to whisper. "But in all honesty, her wrath shouldn't be the one you fear."

"I-I…I" she began to explain.

"Save it red." Pam's head flipped up to see Eric join them then she smiled knowingly.

"Miss Hamby, follow me." Eric turned without another word to either of his children, small Jessica, who couldn't be more than 16 human years old had to jog a little to keep up while trying to ask what she had done wrong. She would be in for a long stressful night.

"Eric piss you off again?" Pam enquired when he closed the door to the office. Sookie just rolled her eyes. "Wanna ride? I'm seeing Grace tonight. You're on my way." Sookie nodded and they stalked off to the car.

Fangtasia had more staff these days as they expanded outwards, 2 new branches had opened. Eric still ran them all, but he only made appearances in Shreveport. Others he gave to trusted friends. Pam was no longer needed to play nice with the vermin unless she chose it. In fact, she opened a new store herself, a clothes line, for the modern-day vampire. Grace had co-managed the place while it started, but it ran so smoothly, they hardly needed to visit it. That was another thing that changed. Pam entered a long term relationship. Her and Grace had been together…on and off, for around 13 years. Well, on and off meaning they would fuck whoever they wanted, drink whoever they wanted and do whatever they wanted, but Pam had sworn to Sookie that Grace and her still had sex every night before sunrise, no matter what went on. Talk about not being your average relationship. But it worked for them. It was better some days, where they would share a meal together or remain faithful sexually for around 3 days, and some days it was horrible. The number of times Pam had wandered into Sookie's bedroom reeking of magic and trying to bed her was un-imaginable. It was getting harder to resist the smell as well. It was nothing like fairy, but it was delicious. Eric had once found them lip-locked because Sookie had been so drawn in by the curses and magic's Grace had tried to put on Pam.

"So this was about that red head right." Pam piped up as she ploughed down the roads, earning horn-honking from the tired businessmen returning from a long day at work. Pam just stuck her middle finger up at them, otherwise speeding ahead.

"Eric thinks she's harmless. I think we should stake her before she drains my son."

"I highly doubt she will. I think she likes her insides arranged as they are." Pam sneered.

"No thanks to you." Sookie hissed. "Why did you even take them out to that club?"

Pam glanced across at her, reading her interpretation. Whatever she saw it must have been good as she replied with honesty.

"Eric had me checking out other bar competition. Seeing how good security was, and I.D. checks. If they allowed biting, if they were well staffed. Just competition stuff."

"Eric asked you to take the boys?"

"Well they weren't in his actual words, but I tend to read between lines." Sookie knew where Pam was concerned, lines just seemed to disappear entirely. Take this road for example, most people would think you don't drive on the lines, you just take one lane. Not Pam. Pam didn't live by any rules, and she could charm any police officer, male/female/vampire/human into letting her off anyway. But with the speed she was driving, she didn't cause much fuss for long, and people tended to just shake their fists or yell at her, never thinking to take license plates.

"Have fun with the horny teens." Pam teased as she pulled the car to a screeching stop outside Sookie's community gates.

"They're all here?" Sookie asked, of course making the mistake to think Pam would have delivered them to their respective homes and not be lazy just dropping them at her own.

"Eric just said home." She shrugged and patted Sookie's head. "Have fun with your angry sex tonight."

"Night Pam" Sookie responded and left the car. Pam was off without another word. This must be one of those times things were going good with Grace, otherwise she wouldn't have been in such a rush to get home. Then again, Pam did like the angry hateful, flying magical curses type of sex too, so either way Pam would be happy tonight.

Sookie returned home to three teenage boys lounging across the three sofa's watching some horror movie in the dark.

"Hey mom." Lukas called before she had even touched the handle. The boy's hearing was fantastic at times.

"Hey boys. What ya watching?"

"Oh, hey Mrs Northman. It's 'Night of the Freaks', do you wanna join us?" Fox shuffled to free up the rest of his couch. The light from the TV illuminated his ginger hair. Sookie smiled.

"You do realise that it's an 18 film right, and you're all only 15." Not that it bothered her. With vampires in the boy's lives, they saw things even horror movies weren't legally allowed to write. Of course she tried to shelter them, but things were everywhere these days.

"Nah mom. We entered a time warp by the door, we all magically turned 18." Lukas replied still not looking from the screen.

"Alright, if you're sure." she allowed "You boys want anything to eat? Cookies, muffins, anything loaded with sugar that will kill you?" Lukas tossed his head to confer silently with the boys. Both Mike and Fox nodded.

"Ma. We'll have 3 cokes" favourite drink of choice for all of them. "Then just pile food onto a plate and we'll eat it."

"I don't doubt that." she sighed. It reminded her of her days at Merlotte's that seemed so long ago. It was a pleasant memory though, and she liked cooking for the boys. It soothed her.

45 minutes later there were freshly baked Cookies and Muffins being devoured by three teenagers. Claudine had popped over and was helping too. They had been chatting in the kitchen while the second horror movie was put in, then decided to join the boys at the sound of hollowed laughter and female screams. Claudine didn't understand the thrill of horror movies nor the pleasure in watching others die, but she enjoyed watching the boy's reactions and being around Sookie. Especially now Claude had his own toy to play with. He was an eighth fae and answered to the name Antony. They met at a fashion week in New York. Antony was the designer of a range of clothing Pam had took interest in. But while Pam was pawing over the clothes, Claude was getting quite hands on elsewhere and after a few weeks in New York he decided he had found his soul mate and Ant had moved to live closer and start up work in Shreveport. He didn't primarily do fashion though, that was more of a passionate hobby, his real work was computer technician. Claude found that irresistible somehow. But that left Claudine a little lonely on the love front and although she tried human relationships, nothing really took her breathe away, or stopped the world turning. It seemed to have lost the spark for her so she was glad she was close to Sookie. Niall visited from time to time, but fairy negotiations between closed off realms was too demanding for him. There was talk of re-opening the portals too. Nothing was easy for him.

"If it's called 'Chop Shop' why isn't there more chopping? All I see are people being burned alive. Surely that's a little in-humane." Claudine puzzled. Sookie laughed and wrapped an arm around the confused fairy. The boys all squirmed as the scene changed and the serial killer chased down the heroine to put a butchers' knife through the Achilles tendon in her foot.

The rest of the film involved eye gouging, skin removal and other things to make your blood curl inwards. But they didn't leave you with the 'the serial killer is still out there somewhere' clique ending which Sookie appreciated.

Mike stretched out, rubbing the golden brown tendrils of his cropped hair. Lukas did the same. Fox was more alive, more wary of his movements because of Sookie being in the room.

"Alright boys. Let's get you off home before I have mothers complaining."

Mike rolled his eyes, since his mother re-married for a third time after his dad died, she didn't really notice when he was home or not. Fox had the same situation almost, except that his dad was still fascinated by the vampire bride and she took the nights up, Fox only got parented during the day, which, while it was better than Mike's continual ignorance, it still sucked.

"And if the parents asked, we watched Disney movies about peace, love, friendship and happiness." The boys chuckled and scooted out the door, sending a polite 'goodnight' to Lukas, Sookie and Claudine. The boys were safe together; they only lived a few roads over and a few houses apart. Besides every time she offered, they didn't want walking home and she didn't think to buy a car since Eric usually had his, and she was either with Eric or within flying distance of him. Fox would have accepted many a time, but Mike thankfully kept him under control and told him it would make him sound weak if he said yes.

"And…I think it's best if you come home with me tonight Lukas" Claudine hinted. Lukas rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, you two are worse than bunnies the way you go at it." he complained and snatched his jacket from the back of the sofa.

"Not that type today. Think more… really angry bulls with sharp claws and teeth." Claudine supplied again. Lukas laughed once.

"What you do this time mom? Or what did dad do? You seemed in a pissy mood when you got in." then he clicked. "This is about Jessica isn't it?" Sookie shifted her weight across her feet and bit her lip. "Mom, you can't let dad stake her, alright. She's done nothing wrong, and she won't turn out like whoever this Compton guy was. Make dad see he's wrong about her. Please." Sookie just nodded, finding guilt in the fact he had automatically jumped to his father wanting to stake Jessica, and her wanting to leave her be. If he knew the truth, he would hate her for sure. "She's different mom, and you know I won't let her bite me. She likes me, and … I like her, more so than those idiots at school. Just make sure he understands." Sookie bit her lip and nodded again. Lukas smiled. "Thanks mom." She pecked his cheek with a kiss then looked guilty at Claudine, shaking her head to plead silently for her to not say anything.

"See you tomorrow Sookie." Claudine spoke, and then smiled, to show her agreement before leading Lukas out into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Everything felt so off. Sookie could barely sit without feeling overwhelming sadness. 'What was she going to do?' circled over and over, stuck on repeat in her head. Eric could come home, tell her Jessica is harmless and then she would always be on edge and have acted irrationally. Or worse, Eric could come back with the conclusion they needed to stake her, and then everything would be unbearable. Sookie sunk into the couch, placing the third horror movie they didn't have chance to watch into the DVD player and letting it roll.

'Saint and Sinner' was most definitely not appropriate for the boys. Within the first few minutes there was a female murderess straddling a cheating man, ready to rip out his heart. Sexual scenes, Violence and horror were promised with the age certificate, but this was practically a porno mixed with blood. Think Jack the Ripper meeting with catholic school girls, then cross that with some mystical entities, throw in some blood, some prostitution and call it a movie.

Naturally timing sucked and Eric walked in during a rather explicit sex scene. His eyebrows shot to the ceiling. Sookie whirled around at the sound of the door, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Watching something we shouldn't?" he asked and slid the jacket from his arms to settle on the sofa. Despite the anger Sookie had said she was going to be feeling, guilt had over-ridden and she scooted into Eric's arms, breathing in the smells of Fangtasia that masked his true scent. Smokes, sex and the overpowered female perfume fang bangers thought made them desirable. But under that, it was all Eric, delicious and sensuous. She snuggled closer moving his arms to wrap around her and rested her head on his shoulder, watching as the murderess drew her hand back, then placed it over her victims chest, the nails elongating into claws and the blood pooling as she increased grip to the point he lost bliss and met the crazy demon inhabiting her body. She dove into his chest then with fingers caressing his heart as she watched the light flash out from his eyes. Then she proceeded to get herself off, with the dead boy, then leave, smearing blood across everywhere she could.

"This isn't a naughty movie is it? Otherwise I believe they have severely changed since I last watched one." Eric commented, stroking her back. His first contact since she left Fangtasia.

"And when was that?" she purred, her hand gliding up his denim jeans, resting at the top of his thigh.

"A while." he vaguely answered tilting his head to kiss her lips. She kissed him once then halted him; her cheek turned and squarely cut nails pressing into his leg.

"Eric. Have you been watching naught movies? Without me?" she seduced, her voice turning his will to puddles.

"I have all the footage I need up here." He tapped his skull, then captured her jaw for another kiss. A scream from the TV had her giggling and she turned back to it missing his lips again. The victim was now a school teacher, around 23, looking for some girl on girl action to spark her porn career. Sad little lives. Sookie laughed again, a soft light tickle in her throat. Sometimes she just wondered if people thought of the most absurd thing they could and made it into a movie. Horror movies were severally declining since the vampires came out of the coffin. Maybe because people could reason with the bumps in the night they weren't as scary anymore. Then again, maybe it was because she was one of those bumps that things didn't quite seem as frightening.

"You seem a lot happier lover. Did you enjoy your time at home?"

Sookie turned back, his fingers playing with loose strands of her hair.

"Oh yes Master. I had fun" she purred

"Really… what did you do?" he ran his finger in a caress over her cheek feeling the smile on her face.

"Lots. Claudine came for some girl time while the boys watched a movie, then we joined them."

"You let the boys watch this?" he asked disbelieving, his eye brows shooting to the ceiling.

"Yes Eric. I let the boys watch porn now." she deadpanned and relaxed against him, taking his hands as her own and moving them up her body to her breasts. He obliged with gentle massages. Then he groaned, but not in pleasure, this was one of those reasons as to why he couldn't continue, and as predicted his hands stopped their movements.

"Lover. You can have my undivided attention if you wait a while longer."

Sookie dropped her pleasured expression like it suddenly burned and flung his hands off her chest stepping away from him and stopping the DVD, slamming the button into the television to cut off the power and stalked from the room.

"Lover?" Eric called again. "Sookie?" he followed her into the kitchen where she sat downing a true blood in a few gulps. She flickered her eyes to him for a single second then cast him aside mentally. "Sookie." Eric spoke, authority taking over.

"Master?" she twirled the name over her tongue. The playful, sexy tone vanished, replaced by pissed off female venom.

He crept up to the counter and put a hand on each of her knees splitting them apart and pressing his body to her core. She bit back the moan.

"I **will** have you tonight. I will spend hours worshipping your body. In return you will allow me time to finish my business dealings. Do you understand?"

Sookie pushed on his shoulders, it was so unexpected he took a step back to steady himself, she found space to slide from the counter and saunter with swaying hips to the next room.

The room was mainly white. White rugs on wooden flooring, white walling with tiny silver swirls in the shape of flower outlines, almost invisible till light hit them, then shining out their patterns. Eric had named the room a game room, though Sookie herself had never played a game in it. They had had wild sex on the pool table… but otherwise she took advantage of the home DVD library and walls lined with bookshelves. She slid her fingers across the rows till she found her favourite section. Romance. She was working her way alphabetically through the ones she dubbed most interesting. Yet after a good number of years she was only on H. Tonight she might start with Harriet's lovers. It promised a tale of a strong woman attracted to an even stronger man. They collided in opinions and she divorced him. Only now, she was pregnant with his child and in love with another man. The blurb believed she had a choice to make, over family and true love. Sookie personally thought she should just dump them both and become a single mother. But maybe it would be entertaining.

"Sookie." Eric hissed from the doorway. Sookie batted her eyelashes at him again dismissively and threw the book at him. Eric caught the book with ease but the problem was far from over. Sookie didn't throw books, Sookie wasn't self involved and she understood his work came before pleasure. Another book flew through the air and he snatched it from its path again. "Sookie!" he scalded but she was wrapping her fingers around another spine, watching how the crimson nails she had newly painted moved with her fingers. It was mesmerising. Magical almost. She screwed her eyes as she felt a slight pinch in her brain, like her legs couldn't support her anymore. She rubbed her temple and walked from the room, the pain suddenly gone. She was hungry again. Eric's fingers wrapped around her shoulders slamming her into the wall.

"Ow. Eric." she complained then laughed. She couldn't even explain why. It didn't hurt, and it wasn't funny.

"Sookie, what's this about?" he snarled, and she noticed his fangs had dropped. They were such pretty things, deadly, dangerous, and yet, so heavily seductive and turned her on so very much. She smiled and kissed him, again a surprise to him. "Sookie." he warned again, not understanding her behaviour at all tonight. Maybe she was trying new forms of punishment for him ordering her home.

"Go work. I'll be fine in here. Then you can ravish me darling." she sweet talked and slipped from his grip again, dancing her way across the lounge and up the stairs past her son's room and bathroom to sit somewhere comfy. He had an entertainment room of his own. Lots of old games. Xbox, computer, play station. All the latest, and oldest, scattered around in his junk room. She slumped into his gaming chair, comfortable leather, and laid her head back, watching the stars in her mind dazzle, shine and float. Closing her eyes she listened to Eric moving underneath, the soft thuds of his feet falling onto the wood floorings, the start up of his laptop. The click of keys followed a few huffs and Sookie smiled. But after a few minutes peace everything became too still, she needed movement, she needed to do something. She threw herself up from the chair and stepped out from the window onto the air. Elegantly she let herself float down then drop the last few inches, exchanging slow gentle calm for a rushed speedy running pace. She sped around trees, grabbing branches to twirl her body around. Everything was too slow, nothing kept up with her. She felt like she had been split. Half wanted to sleep for an eternity; the other was fighting, pushing for an adrenaline rush. She looped around the houses and back to her own garden.

Eric had hired some people to plant flowers and decorate. She had woken one night to an Eden. Eric had carried her out, her eyes widened to the mesmerising scene laid before her. She'd slid out of his hold, feeling the cold stone beneath her feet, his warm hand contrasting holding her close as he followed around in her exploration. The centre piece was an elegant fountain with little lights in the stone, casting off the water. He'd even thrown rose petals on the stone pathway around it and floated tea lights in the water. Even without the full moon that had shone above it was beautiful and ever-so romantic. Her head had felt alive with the scents of the flowers. He'd obvious been looking for scented flowers and most prominently, night blooming. He pointed to the flowers, naming them for her. They had been trapped from then on, the names like another part of her that she could never forget. To her left were Moonflowers; brilliant white petals in a sea of green in pots and tubs shining with mosaic tiled patterns. Next were Angel's trumpets; various red, oranges, yellows and whites held like suspended rain like a huge umbrella over her head. He next guided her to a pond, framed with bleached stones and twinkling fairy lights. Antares; night blooming water lilies illuminated the dark waters with bright pinks and reds, they smelled sweet, distinctive to her sensitive vampire nose. Night scented stock erupted in passionate purples next along. Yucca was another, where the flowers lifted at night, to share there beautiful scent. But Sookie had a favourite that was so much more enchanting that the others. Night Phlox, cheekily known as midnight candy, a drug to her that had swam straight through her senses, its vanilla scent lifted her mood and she had followed her nose and left Eric's side to hunt down the flower that caught her heart. Such sweet fragrance had come from such strangely small flowers. Almost like tiny white splat patterns stuck to stems, but they were adorable. She and Eric had made love by them countless times, probably getting high from the fumes, but she didn't care, they were he favourite, by far. Shining like white beacons of fame, fancy and fortune right under her pleasantly happy nose. Eric had finally pulled her away to show her the rest and she wasn't disappointed. He'd lovingly accessorised her blonde curls with a Night blooming cereus flower. It was white, like the majority of Eric's favourites and shaped with a swirling pattern of petal, almost like a Catherine wheel firework mid spin with a white face smiling front and centre. He had hooked it behind her ear, his lips brushing her neck telling her how beautiful she was, that the stars, the night and the entire flowered world held nothing on her. The garden of paradise went on forever it seemed. Name after name ran through her head. Colours and shades captivated her vision. She was so peaceful here, no worries.

Sookie fell back to the present as she felt Eric in the bond and then his arms came, wrapping around her middle, his chin resting atop her head after quickly kissing the same spot.

"You're getting to be quite a handful." he whispered. She crossed her arms over his, her fingers tracing the rough skin of his own. It seemed so alive, almost vibrating. It was shining against her dark shaded top. "Should I be concerned?" he probed. Sookie twirled out of his arms in a dance and backed into the house, pulling him along as she shook her head. "Maybe you've just had a bad day…" he mused "Or maybe I should teach you a lesson in manners and patience." he purred, he smacked her ass teasingly. But that didn't stir quite the desired reaction.

"Oh Master, but I had such a wonderful time" she drawled. "I took Fox to our bedroom and rode him till his knees buckled." Eric growled. "He became quite a handful though so I decided to chain him up and leave him till I felt revived." The sarcasm wasn't in the tone at all, though the remark intended such.

"Lover." The tone said stop, but she ignored it.

"Then I asked him if he wanted to whip me, and he did. Oh he did, it was delicious. So I changed him into a vampire. When he rises, oh how he'll take me. He'll take me hard, fast and won't stop till I've burst all over him."

The sweet blues of Eric's eyes were blurred with storms, his fangs down and ready to mark his territory. Eric pounced, flattening her to the sofa, pinning her under his weight.

"You will not repeat that ever again."

"You will not order me home, ever again." she snarled, all fake seduction dropped.

"You know I can and I will." She raised her eyebrows to shoot his words back at him. He growled and shook her. "You are mine!"

Sookie ignored him completely, carrying on like he said nothing. Some mind fog lifted and she remembered his reason for kicking her out of Fangtasia.

"Did you even talk to the girl, or were you too busy stealing her freedom too?"

"I will not discuss this with you right now." She was too up and down today; even the bond was too blurred to see sense. It would be best to leave her be and discuss this later.

"Yes you will."

"Sookie I am saying I will not."

"You will, and I could stay here all night saying the same words at you. So you may as well tell me now."

He said nothing, just scowled at her, trying to will her understanding. Inside he was trying to sift through the murky water of the bond. It had never been this unclear; he didn't even know what was happening. Was she this mixed in her feelings?

"Eric. Get out of my head and tell me what you did!" she hissed

"You are infuriating." he cursed, feeling the white hot anger seer into the bond.

"Back at ya baby."

He pushed her shoulder back down then leapt off her, stalking down the hall. Sookie stayed where she was and breathed out a deep sigh. She could never just leave things as they were, she had to pick at scabs, rub salt in wounds, and piss on that burning bonfire. Now she felt even more guilt and shame for using Fox's name like that. How could she face the boy again? She knew she shouldn't press Eric like that either, but she couldn't stop herself. What was wrong with her? She hadn't meant anything she did or said this night. She breathed out again and rolled over, fully intending to crash on the couch, screw Eric and his fancy expensive sheets with impossibly high threat counts made in tiny corners of the world by blind nuns. Okay so she missed the comfort they brought, but staying here was better than his temper. Her head was spinning, her eyes dizzying. She needed sleep… it must be that, vampires didn't get ill. She closed her eyes, letting downtime drag her into the vampire sleep. Her mind had completely forgotten about the open curtain and giant bay windows she slept in front of. Somehow sunlight burning her to a crisp was better than Eric's temper and battling her wild moods today, or so her subconscious thought. But she was already asleep before the thought of Sookie ashes could register.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Sookie woke without any touch or warm skin in contact. Without pleasure and without pain.

"Wake up."

She was ordered. She blinked and found a fully dressed Eric staring down at her from across their bedroom.

"Eric what is it?" she mumbled, confused as hell and with a massive buzz pushing at her skull. She almost felt… hung-over… okay, that's a barrel of weird.

"Are you insane?" okay… someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Either that or he's holding a pretty big grudge from last night. But really, she had said worse and got away with it. Maybe it was the Fox thing. She groaned as her words came back to her. No way could she look at that boy again without feeling utter guilt. What had possessed her to say such things?

"I'm sorry I said those things. I was just pissed from earlier."

"Despite that being the world's worst apology, thank you. But you didn't answer my question. Are. You. Insane?"

Sookie screwed up her face, what the hell was Eric on about? Maybe he was the insane one.

"Are you mentally coherent Sookie? Or should I stake you now?"

"What are you on about? Yes I'm coherent. No I'm not insane." she snapped and rubbed her forehead soothingly. How did it hurt so much? Did she fall onto something last night? Her memory felt fuzzy.

"Then explain to me how you thought sleeping in front of a window was a good way to spend a sunny day?" Then it all came flooding back.

"Oh shit. I didn't mean to. I just thought… I just didn't think." She could hardly say she didn't think he'd want her around after what she said, that would start another argument, and she was trying to keep the total down. Honestly she was.

"You didn't think?" he repeated with disgust. "Are you suicidal? Do you think our bedroom is in the basement just for kicks?"

"I…" she sighed and let it all flow out. "I thought you'd be too mad." She bit her lip then puzzled at the taste touched her fingers to it, returning with crusted blood. "Did I bite someone?" she asked.

"You don't remember if you bit someone or not?" his tone dropped to caution. Sookie shook her head.

"Everything's a little fuzzy; I don't really remember anything clearly." She rose from the bed and stumbled into the bathroom. The mirror showed blood across her lips and chin. "What happened?" she asked, and turned back to Eric leaning casually in the door frame.

"I gave you my blood." Sookie turned back to the mirror, then dove her hands into the running water washing her face. "Sookie, you were already smoking before I reached you. You didn't feel anything?"

"No, I just remember feeling a little out of it, mood wise, then feeling sleepy. No pain, and I don't remember you feeding me either." She turned back, fear swirling in her eyes. "Eric, why don't I remember? What happened?"

"Did you drink from anyone at the club?" he crossed the bathroom, standing before her, but refusing to touch. The lack of contact hurt her more than she thought. Sookie just shook her head and sat on the rim of the bath tub. "Did you drink anything when you got back? Maybe ate some fairy product?"

"No" then she remembered "Wait, there was an open bottle of beer in the kitchen, I figured it was one of the boy's they had forgot about. But beer didn't do this, alcohol doesn't affect vampires." Eric flashed from the room then returned with said bottle.

Sookie nodded, answering silently to confirm his discovery. Eric sniffed the top, then screwed up his face.

"It's feint, but there's something else in this." He turned, stone faced back to Sookie. "Take a bath. I'll find Lukas."

"But Eric I c-"

"Sookie. Do not argue with me. Take a bath. I will return soon."

10 minutes later Sookie was humming wordlessly a sad tune in the warm water, the jets massaging down her spine, her peace disturbed by Eric's sudden speeding into the bathroom and scaring her slightly.

"We may have a problem." he started. "The drink was left by the door addressed to Lukas. He intended to ask us about it when we got in, just in case, but forgot to tell you about it. Obviously." Sookie felt worse by the second, outsmarted by a 15 year old was just one of the reasons. Another was the hard gaze of Eric's tranquil eyes that looked past the nudity and didn't find an uncontrollable urge to join her, naked in the water. The third was the True Blood he handed to her, flavoured O positive, her least favourite. He really must be pissed at her. "It seems someone intended it to be drunk by our son, maybe for teenage fun, maybe for more serious reasons." He drank from his own bottle and perched on the cold ceramic of the sink, as far from her as the room allowed. Sookie's heart would have fallen from her chest if it had not stopped so long ago and turned over into Eric's hands. "I'll have someone analyse the substance by the end of the night, but for now Lukas will be staying with Claudine for a while till we find those responsible."

"It could be Jessica." Sookie spoke up, then immediately saw sense. Not only was Jessica with Eric the majority of the night and impossible for her to plant the drink, but Sookie had made a silent promise to leave the girl innocent until proven guilty, out of respect for her son's ability to make the right choices. "What did you find out from her last night?" she followed on with, before Eric could answer her first question.

Eric paused, casting his gaze over her expression before replying. Like he was evaluating her mood and deciding upon that whether to tell her or not. Sookie didn't even give him a chance.

"Fine. Don't tell me. Just stop looking at me like you find me repulsive and disgusting. If it hurts so much to even be in the same room as me, just go. Please. I get the fact I was stupid and I should have checked the bottle before drinking. I get the fact I maybe jumped the gun about Jessica, and I get the fact you have no patience for me."

"Soo-"

"Oh please, between the huffing and puffing and the long torturous glances I can tell you're pissed with me. Then you bring me O positive and need the width of the room between us to breathe." Eric rose his eyebrows in the 'finished yet?' expression. Sookie wasn't finished, not quite yet. "And you haven't called me 'lover' since I woke, so I know you're pissed off. I always get plain old Sookie when you're angry at me, or tired with me annoying you. So I'm sorry for annoying you. I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm sorry for unintentionally almost killing myself this morning. But get over it and piss off to Fangtasia if my presence is bothering you that much!" Eric expression remained. "Yes, for god's sake, I'm finished ranting now."

"Good." He pushed up from the perch, wordlessly took the bottle of true blood from her hand and placed it next to his own. He then stripped off his top and unbuckled the jeans, letting them fall to unveil his wondrous body. He tapped Sookie's shoulder and slid into the water behind her, pulling her back to his chest. His lips rested next to her ear, his arms holding her as close as she could get.

"I am not annoyed-"

"Er-"

He placed a hand over her mouth, his teeth gently biting on her ear lobe in punishment.

"You were finished. It's my turn now. Like I said; I'm not annoyed. At you." Sookie muffled out some words around his hand. He carried on like he heard nothing. "Sookie. Lover. The only reason I came back into that room last night was because I felt something odd. But I had every intention to leave it be, to roll over and go back to sleep. And I would have, but it wouldn't stop nagging me. So when I walk out to see bright sunshine about to rise to the world and my wife starting to sizzle passed out on the sofa, I felt guilt heavier than anything I had ever experienced. If I hadn't been so annoyed by that little nag and our fight earlier, I would have left you to burn, and that thought kept eating at me. I could have lost you Sookie. Do you not see how that would have destroyed me?" Mumbles butted in but Eric took back control. "Still my turn lover. Every time I look at you, I see you covered in burns, unable to do anything in your comatose state and it eats at me. I don't know what I would have done if you would have left me lover. I don't even want to think about it, but it's all I see." His hold tightened around her, like he never wanted to let her leave his sight. "I think you will be accompanying me to Fangtasia tonight, where I can keep an eye on you and we can get some real food in you. We're down on True Blood… I drank the majority after the incident last night. Or rather, this morning. So I apologise for the crap I delivered for you this morning." Sookie couldn't help but smile and twisted in his arms to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Thank you. And sorry… about the rant as well." she bit her lip. Eric smiled and captured it as his own. His tongue slipping into her warm mouth, his hands familiarising themselves with her ass. She moaned into his mouth as she felt the wonderful tingles below the belt, begging for him as it did so often. He was one drug she could never give up, no matter how lethal loving him proved to be. No matter how mad he made her, no matter how many times he ordered her around, she knew she'd never be able to give him up. And she wouldn't change it for the world.

"Lover." he purred and she felt her entire body weaken and melt into him. He chuckled, feeling her relax as well. "Before we get distracted, maybe you would care to know about Jessica." Sookie blinked, coming back.

"Is it anything important?" she pleaded it wouldn't be.

"It could be." he whispered, kissing her neck. She groaned and detached from Eric, placing her back to his chest again. He welcomed her again, one hand on her breast, massaging slowly, the other running teasingly up and down her stomach, stirring her insides into tight sexual knots. Her own hands followed their own will, one curled to wrap around Eric's neck behind her, playing with the short hairs there and arching her back. The other hand was tightening on his right thigh where she could reach easily.

"The girl doesn't remember a lot about her first day, but it seems Bill turned her almost instantly when he escaped. He found her travelling with family and pulled them from the road. She ran, and he slaughtered her family while she did, but finally caught, raped and turned her."

"Eric" Sookie moaned. It was somewhere between a 'that's so terrible' and a 'god I need you'. Eric brushed a thumb over her peaked nipple peering out from the warm water, exciting another gasp from her.

"A woman found her and took her to her Warlock friend thinking she had been cursed. The warlock formed the maker ties and kept her in check for the past few years. He left a few months ago for Africa and cut the ties, satisfied with her progress. She's been mainly mainstreaming on True Blood and kept isolated, so a lot of this world is new to her. Since she has no other family, no siblings of vampire nature either, I agreed to keep an eye on her. She's living in one of the apartments from the vampire block."

"And Lukas?" Sookie breathed.

"I'm afraid she has no intention of drinking from him without consent, so you're organ re-arranging will have to be cancelled." Sookie moved her hand from his leg to take his from her own stomach and glide in further south, where she wanted him. He chuckled, taking the non-subtle hint. "She is very much like you were when you first saw me."

"Appalled, harassed and disturbed?"

"Smitten, lust consumed and fallen." he stated as fact, his fingers stroking her folds.

"So we can trust her?"

"I see no reason not to, but we best let it unfold itself. Rather than mingle, as I know _someone_ likes to."

"Says the man that tricked me into drinking his blood. That's really **not** mingling." she whispered, her grip tightening, begging for more.

"That would have happened regardless, I was simply hastening the process."

"Clearly you used up all your haste because we're getting no-where right now." Her tone bit, her own fingers replacing his between her legs, no longer satisfied with the slow pace. Eric laughed, his lips back to her throat, trailed kisses up and down between words.

"I intend to have you. Hard and fast if that is what you desire. But you owe me for last night, and this morning. So I'll torture you all I want."

"It's not my fault you lost out on two no doubt thrilling sexual experiences. If you weren't so argumentative, everything would have run smoothly and we could be having our third go round of the night by now."

Eric chuckled again, his leg moving under the water and pulling the plug from the bath. Sookie groaned, feeling the cold air come back to caress her now warm skin. Eric de-tangled his limbs from hers and picked her up in his arms, collecting the snow white towels from the radiators and wrapping them both around Sookie, rubbing up and down, drying her skin and exciting her further with rough strokes over sensitive areas. Sookie caught the towel and dropped it, stepping up to his naked body, regardless of the water drips. She rested her chest a mere centimetre from touching his then let her hand curl around his hard girth.

"You don't have to torture me." she whispered, her hand slowly moving on his length. "You could just _persuade_ me to be nice." She rose on her tiptoes, the ruby lips closing in on his pale ones.

"That would be merciful." he allowed with a sinful smile. "But I'm not known for mercy." he countered and caught her lips, his arms pulling her back into body to body contact with him.

"Perhaps I could persuade **you** then?" she asked, her eyes sparkling, her hand making the strokes on his manhood longer and more pleasurable, hinting her hidden meaning.

"Perhaps." he qualified, his breath a whisper-like tickle against her lips. Sookie grinned, then resumed kissing as she moved him back till his legs hit the bed and he fell back. She crawled on, over him and shuffled to the centre, beckoning him forward to lie down and relinquish control. He submitted willingly, his hands folded behind his head, legs out stretched on the long bed, inviting her to do with him as she pleased. Sookie straddled his waist to start, laying a kiss on his luscious lips then slowly, she moved down his frame, her hips gyrating against his flesh, her lips trailing, leaving kisses randomly placed. She stopped to wrap her tongue around his nipple, pulling him from relaxation and finding an accompanying whimper to match. Success filled her and she slid further down, reaching her intended victim. There was no way she could ever fit him all in her mouth, not even now she didn't need to breath, so one hand wrapped around his base, gliding gently. She stuck out the tip of her pink tongue and played pathetically teasing at his tip, feeling him writhe beneath her hand, begging for more. Oh how the tables had turned. But Sookie was more merciful and took his tip into her mouth, her tongue swirling around, tasting the flavour only Eric had. Eric closed his eyes in blissful pleasure. If he were to speak she knew it would no longer be English. She pulled back, her teeth lightly scraping, tongue licking the full length of his underside, till she popped off him. Her eyes flickered up to his tortured expression. God he was beautiful. His hands fisted the ridiculously expensive sheets without a care and with nothing more on his mind than her. His eyes flashed open, stars spinning in an ocean of blue, pleading her to continue. To just touch him, contact, even ever so minimal would be worshipped.

"I love you." she confessed, truer than ever before. 15 years since she had first said the words and meant them, and now they seemed so insignificant in describing how she felt. She had seen marriages fall apart in this small time frame, doubts, insecurities and infidelity had torn people apart, yet Sookie had only grown closer to Eric. Her feelings had strengthened, doubled, intensified and continued to do so. How had she been so lucky; to hold such a miracle? Even to hold that miracle as a maker was lucky, but to spend an eternity of forever with him, that was beyond her quota of luck for a million different lifetimes.

"Lover." he purred, melting her core, drawing a moan. He chuckled and pulled her to collide with his body and captured her lips, his tongue welcome to stir her hormones ever more so. His hands snaked down her back settling to knead her ass, tingles erupted all over her. How did he have such power?

"Say it." she pleaded, her voice wobbling that tiniest bit in doubt. She had no doubt Eric caught it.

It was a change of pace for them, Eric was the possessive one, the one that needed to comfort and belief from the words. Especially after Bill. But tonight it was Sookie that needed the knowledge.

"Lover." he growled and suddenly she was on her back, his frame pressed against her. His blue orbs swirling darker. "I am yours. I will always be. You know this. You can feel it, even when you're screaming at me. I know you feel it, because I do to. Lover, you are much mine, as I am yours. So you know how much a simple statement of my love for you will not even measure up to how I feel." His eyes calmed, the storm staring to pass over the water. "But if that is what you desire to hear, then know that I love you. Honestly, truly and eternally." With that declaration he shoved forward, entering her, taking her gasp with his mouth. Her fingers gripped his biceps, nails dinting the skin with half moon crescents. He rocked forward, deep into her again, his thickness stretching her walls oh so pleasurably. Her ever tight walls contracting around him in bliss, her juices scenting the room. Sookie could swear she could feel her heart beating against his length, the blood pulsating beneath the skin where she joined with him. She threw her arms around his back, feeling the muscles move in him and drew herself closer. Kissing his neck, tiny gasps of pleasure grew louder and longer. Her breathe tickling as she held on, her panting quickening. Eric shoved again, dove deeper into her warmth, his hips rocking against hers, rubbing her clit as he did so. He watched and felt her climax, her inner muscles quivering in rhythm around him. Her face screw up so delicately, her lips separate as she called his name. He vaguely registered her nails drawing blood from his back, its cold trail sliding down him, but really, who cared? He was as deep as he could be into her, feeling exactly how much she loved him as she screamed his name. All his thoughts spoke was one word: **_Mine!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Lover. Pam is expecting me at Fangtasia, and you need something more substantial to eat." Eric whispered to his lover, resting across his chest.

Sookie moaned a grumble about having to move and snuggled closer. True she was hungry, and that True Blood did less than nothing for her, but being closer to Eric was so much more delicious that the prospect of yummy blood.

"Lover. There will be an AB negative waiting in my office right now that will be disappointed if we don't show."

"I hate you." she mumbled into his chest, her fingers stroking the chiselled muscles.

"You don't mean that. We established that a few million times in the last hour." he laughed.

"I was speaking in code." she groaned and pried herself from his body to slip from the bed and find clothes for Fangtasia. There were advantages to going to Fangtasia, proximity to Eric, walking happy meals and, at times, good music. But they came hand-in-hand with a huge negative of vampire dressing. Which for Sookie mean tight fitting black dresses which screamed dangerous and showed too much cleavage, and legs, and well…skin in general. All to keep up appearances. But she had fought Eric on the latex front though and won that one spectacularly. So no PVC or other shiny materials that would became second skin for Sookie.

"Really, code?"

"Yup. When I said 'I love you' I meant I hated you because you're an evil vampire lord with evil feelings about snuggling and lying in bed all night."

Eric laughed, brushing the sheets off him and coming to cradle Sookie in his arms.

"You know how I feel about snuggling. And you know what happens when we spend all night in bed." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"And when I said 'faster' I meant I wanted to stake you."

"Oh. Owch. I'm hurt." he mocked. His fingers running through her hair, his lips on her neck. "And I suppose when you were screaming out to God in your pleasure-"

"I was praying I was anywhere else but in your arms."

"Think I'm gunna cry." he teased, adding a sniffle for good effect. Sookie cracked and laughed. She kissed him quick, like a habit, and walked to the dresser, pulling out a black mini skirt and black blouse.

"You should know." she added as she tossed him his usual jeans. "I don't do threesomes with you and your ego."

"Well see." he whispered suddenly appearing next to her ear, his tongue darting in for a quick lick.

"This AB negative better be so sweet I get cavities." she caved, sinking back into his body, letting him have free reign yet again.

Finally Sookie had had herself a proper meal, shared with Eric and they were crashing in his office. He'd also received the tests back from the bottle she had drunk, whatever it was, it had no name, but even diluted as it was it had enough of a sedative to knock out a grizzly for a year. The lab assumed it was an attempt to sedate a vampire, testing out chemicals on vampire DNA. Of course,as it reacted it caused violent mood swings and acted almost like a human on a drug trip. Eric didn't seem too bothered by that considering it didn't work that well, as long as you remembered you were highly allergic to sunlight, and it had a scent as well so it wasn't undetectable. He told them to continue breaking down them chemical structure and to ring him if they found out anything more. Then cast it from his mind. Sookie had sighed and glamoured their meal back into her normal life before returning.  
Now, Eric sat, somehow fully dressed, in his desk chair finishing up some Fangtasia money dealings. Sookie also fully dressed toying with the way her breasts sat in her blouse. Seriously, who designed these things? It's like they actually wanted your breasts to fall out whenever you moved. Must have been a male designer, she concluded. Either that or a lovely lesbian woman. Sookie stopped as she felt Eric's gaze fall on her. But she didn't have time to comment before Pam waltz in, slamming the door into the wall. Her blonde hair piled in a messy bun with Grace falling in step behind her.

"There's a fucking Were sitting in the bar demanding to speak with you!" Pam hissed.

"Does the Were have a name?" Eric asked, his cool very much so kept, unlike his first created.

Pam scoffed before answering. "John Quinn. Would you believe?"

Eric tensed. Sookie tensed. Pam muttered insults and curses in Swedish to a patient and ever calm Grace.

"What business does he have here?" Eric finally spoke, swinging his feet down from the desk and landing hard in two thumps to the floor. Sookie could have sworn she felt the floor shake.

Pam raised her eyebrows. "You think I actually conversed with the tiger? He told me to find you and that was all."

"He was scanning the bar. If I had to guess he was looking for someone." Grace added and slipped her hand into Pam's. These were obviously good times for them.

"Fine, send him in." Pam batted her eyelashes not moving. "Yes. You can stay and listen." Eric answered knowing she would want to hear any gossip if there was any. Pam grinned and pulled on Graces hand, both of them leaving for a few immeasurable seconds before the doorway was filled with an older, taller and if possible, more muscular Quinn. Sookie could feel his heat from the doorway. His purple iris's landed instantly on her and she felt the air ripple with negative energy.

'_What the hell happened to you? What did he do?'_ Quinn's thoughts erupted into accusations spitting at Eric. They hadn't been in touch since she turned vampire, of course he would act like this. Every one else did.

"Quinn he didn't do anything against my will. I swear. I wanted this." Sookie argued. In return Quinn's mind fired more questions and more insults at her.

"I'd prefer if you didn't insult my wife." Eric snarled. Quinn's eyes snapped at Eric.

"You're still married to him?" he spat at Sookie.

"If your reason for being in my area is to insult my lover, I suggest you take the next few seconds to run for your miserable life." Eric reminded him of his purpose and Quinn visibly straightened his shoulders. Pam and Grace nudged him on either shoulder as they passed and sat either side of Sookie of the sofa. Another reminder that even as a tiger, 4 feral vampires could easily take him down.

"You have something that belongs to me." Naturally Quinn's eyes went back to Sookie's. Sure, he was taller, older and deadlier looking but it was still the same Quinn. His head was still shaved, his grin missing, but the corner of his mouth had that quirk that Sookie knew would make his smile lopsided. His eyes were deep and drew you in past the damaged soul to the heart of gold. His skin still goldenly smooth and tan, with her vampire eyes, Sookie could almost make out each stripe his tiger form would accentuate.

"Sookie does not belong to you." Eric growled possessively as he followed his gaze.

"Not Sookie. Jessica. Jessica Hamby. You summoned her last night and she has not returned."

Thankfully Quinn had been looking at Eric's expression rather than Sookie's and missed the shock running wild on her features. Pam squeezed her hand silently reminding her to keep her cool.

"I summon a lot of people." Eric answered noncommittally. "What is this Miss Hamby to you?"

"None of your business. Tell me where she is!" Quinn demanded. Eric leaned back in his chair, as calm and intimidating as can be.

"She is safe." he simply answered.

"Tell me!"

"Calm down tiger. You'll be taking her back with you when you tell me why she is so important to you. It is my understanding that your business doesn't employ many vampires. So that leads me to wonder just what she is doing for you." Quinn swallowed and shifted his weight to his right foot. Pam grinned, knowing he was getting edgy.

"Jessica was sent to Shreveport to investigate. Her maker was killed and one of our business associates formed a tie to her. We asked her if she wanted to be put to work when he moved on. She agreed."

"The warlock worked for you?" Eric asked. Quinn nodded expecting Eric had found out as much as possible from Jessica including her background so he was as not surprised at the knowledge her fake maker was a Warlock. "What was Jessica investigating?"

"I cannot discuss that." was the short, none too friendly reply. Sookie thought she may have seen a flash of razor teeth and tiger eyes as well to accompany the statement, but the thought was gone as soon as it came.

"Then Jessica stays with me."

"Northman. You don't understand. This is above my head. Even if I wanted to tell you. I cannot."

"Then Jessica stays with me." he repeated.

"What business do **you** have with her?" Quinn fired back.

"That would be **my own** business. I recommend you leave till you have more information for me." Eric's tone carried enough venom to burn an entire city to ashes.

"I'm not going anywhere." Quinn spread his feet, standing his ground.

"Pam. Would you care to escort our visitor out?"

Pam grinned.

"Oh Master. It would be my pleasure." Sookie swore she had never seen Pam looking so happy. And when Pam was happy, well it seemed Grace fell along with it. They both stood. Pam in her latex trashy vampire garb, and Grace in a neat cream dress with a soft brown scarf around her neck hanging delicately. Quinn growled, his fists moving in front of his ready to attack. Grace muttered under her breathe and before anyone realised she had spoken a spell in Latin Quinn was frozen where he stood.

"Spoil sport." Pam hissed back and grabbed one elbow of the frozen giant, Grace on the other and together they dropped him on his ass outside the bar. Sookie had no doubt that if there was a pile of sick out there from a lightweight customer, Pam would have ensured he fell directly into it. She was evil that way. The bouncers at the front door had probably also been told by now not to let him back in, when he became unfroze of course.

They returned and sat again.

"Anybody want to take a guess at what the filthy tiger actually wanted from Jessica?" Pam hissed.

"It could be anything. Something as simple as an event maybe." Grace offered and smoothed down her dress absentmindedly.

"I highly doubt it. The EEE don't hire a lot of vampires except for special vampire events." Eric rested his arm on the desk, his fingers playing on his lips as he thought.

"It could be Lukas." Pam thought aloud. "It's not everyday you meet the offspring of a vampire, fairy, human and witch foursome. Simple seduce and capture?"

"No." Sookie spoke up, coming out of the thoughts she had collected from Quinn. "It's not Lukas she's after." Her voice was certain, then she spoke again, "It's the fellowship."

Lukas sat in 'Blood shots'; a new vampire bar waiting for Jessica. He told Claudine he'd be at the cinema with Fox and Mike. He told Fox and Mike he was grounded, and Eric and Sookie thought he was still with Claudine. One benefit of having two sets of parents. They didn't even know when they were being played off against each other. It was the bar he first met Jessica in. 2 month ago. Back then, they had just passed and smiled. Then he had seen her at another bar he Fox and Mike had snuck into. Then again when they had gone with Pam. They started talking, but nothing more serious until a few nights ago. Now she was all he could think about. It was redefining the word obsession. Thank god his mother hadn't read that much into him. She would have beheaded him. His phone buzzed in his pocket.

'_On my way.'_

Lukas smiled, running a hand through his hair nervously. She'd probably be running as well. Maybe she could fly; they hadn't really jumped into vampire skills with conversation so he didn't know. As a general rule he wasn't allowed to act smart about vampires in case they figured something was off about him and started asking questions.

"Hey. You want to come with me?" Not Jessica's voice. He spun on his seat to find a short, beer bellied male vampire licking his lips at him. He bit the inside of his cheek to stop the bubble of laughter.

"I'm sorry. I'm not interested." he managed to splutter out, trying to stop the grin. Vampires were drawn to be seductive, dark, mysterious, compelling and above all attractive. This thing… had no right to call himself a vampire.

"You'll come with me into the back room." he glamoured his voice dropping trying to be amorous.

"Of course, Sir." Lukas responded and stood, following the vampire down the deep blood red walls and fake electronically lighted candles mounted on the walls and falling from the ceiling. Seriously, who did the décor for this place? They needed to wake up and smell the 21st century. The vampire held open one of the back rooms to reveal a black bed. Three guesses what this vampire wanted. Lukas took his place leaning against the wall casually cracking his knuckles, bad habit, while the vampire circled him.

"Sit down boy. Tell me your name. Mine is Derek. You'll need to know who's to scream out."

"I don't quite feel like sitting. But thanks for the offer." Lukas replied. Derek's eyes flashed wide not figuring why his glamour hadn't stuck. He crept closer.

"I said sit down." He worked his will again.

"Yeah. I'm just not feeling it. You wanna try again?" he teased, a grin forming.

"Boy, I told you to sit. Now sit!"

"Now, is that any way to speak to your meal?" Lukas knew he was digging a hole, but this vampire was no more than 2 years old, he needed to be put in his place. Meals should be volunteered freely, not glamoured into it.

"Boy!" a left hook came for Lukas, he ducked and swung at the beer-belly. Whoever had turned this pathetic human into an even more pathetic vampire deserved shooting. "What are you?" Derek asked, thought Lukas doubted it was his real name.

"Good question. I don't actually know though. But I don't like glamour. I think blood should be earned by good honest sleazy flirtation and false promises or by finding a fang banger. I unfortunately for you, I'm just not interested." He shrugged, faking apology. Lukas had learnt he was impervious to glamour when Sookie tried to compel him to clean is room. He had laughed for 10 minutes at her face when she realised she was stuck with a messy child like any other normal parent. Of course, resisting glamour in a bar full of vampires stirred questions about his origin. So he figured it was best to play along till he could duck and run… or, if insanity stuck, he could start bar fights…

"Boy. I'll put you in your place." Derek threatened. Lukas ducked another few swings and danced around the vampire too slow to catch him. Unfortunately, being too cocky and teasing the overweight vampire landed him a pretty hand punch in the face breaking his nose during another one of his insults. Blood started pouring.

"You broke my nose." Lukas accused with an incomprehensible undertone due to the blood and blocked nasal passage.

"It won't be the only thing." A dark chuckled left him. But then the door flew open and smashed the vampires own nose. Lukas laughed at Karma served by none other than Jessica.

"Oh shit I'm so sorry. I didn't realise someone was behind the door." She started to apologise to the vampire before she saw Lukas and saw his bloodied nose, then she turned back. "Actually no, I'm not sorry. Derek! He's mine. I told you."

Lukas's eyebrows shot up.

"You know him?"

Jessica turned her head then was beside Lukas trying to resist the urge to lick at him.

"Umm, yeah. We were chatting the other night. Sorry, I didn't think he'd be a problem. I told him you were mine. Not that you are I mean…if you don't want to be, but I thought since-"

"Yeah, that's fine. I'm yours and everything. But what the hell was this guy doing with me?" Lukas dabbed at his still bleeding nose. "He broke my fucking nose." Jessica flinched at the swear word, not used to hearing them and not really liking them naturally.

"Sorry. We were just discussing glamour and I sorta slipped out that I hadn't been able to glamour you. Not that I tried. I swear …I didn't want to… But, he said he probably could. I told him not to try and everything… but." Jessica trailed off. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I didn't know this would happen. I'm so sorry."

Lukas stepped aside from Jessica and squared up to Derek.

"No hard feelings right because-" Lukas started, Derek started dropping his guard, then as soon as he didn't expect it, Lukas slammed his fist into the vampires nose, feeling the crack of knuckles on the crack of nose. They both cried out in pain. Derek cradling his nose. Lukas with his fist and nose. "Forget everything that happened here today and you might live to see tomorrow. Understand?" he growled at the vampire. Derek nodded and fell to the ground.

"Jesus Lukas." Jessica cooed as he returned to her arm and they left out the back exit. "I **am** sorry I told him. I didn't think. I'm sorry." Jessica apologised again. Lukas smiled, she was so innocent, yet somehow deadly at the same time.

"It's cool." With his one good hand trying to reset his nose, he wrapped the probably broken one around Jessica's cold one. He ignored the blinding pain in favour of settling her wild nerves. If he knew Jessica, she was probably being riddled with guilt inside.

"I can't believe he was going to eat you." Jessica muttered and Lukas laughed, well he tried to, but he ended up swallowing blood instead and coughing it back up. "Oh god. I can't believe I got you hurt. I'm the worst girlfriend ever."

"Jess. Chill. I'm fine. I've got worse from fighting with Fox over an Xbox game. I'm sure I'll live through this too."

"I can't believe I got you hurt." she muttered again. "I can't believe I'm thinking of licking your blood right now. This is so not the time." she groaned and Lukas laughed again. As they carried on down the remaining 3 streets and then up the elevator to her apartment Lukas saw Jessica's eyes darken. It wasn't easy for her being around blood freely flowing and not able to drink.

Jess sat him in the bathroom and washed out the bloodied cloth after he reset his own nose. She squealed at the crunches, but he seemed better and more able to talk after he did so.

"My mum's going to kill me." he complained as he finished cleaned the blood from his face.

"Your mom's going to kill **me**." Jessica added, looking up sheepishly through her long lashes.

"You met my mom?" Jess nodded.

"Yesterday. Sherriff Northman wanted to ask me some questions. Your mom was there and told me she'd re-arrange my organs if I drank from you." That explained the sheepish looks and extreme distance she put between them as they walked. Lukas rolled his eyes.

"Come here." He took her hand and pulled her onto his knee. He wrapped his arm around her, his other hand he held before her, the knuckles were split from where he had punched the vampire; blood was still oozing from them. "Drink." he ordered.

Jessica paled ever more so, which for a vampire with naturally pale skin made her look white through and through.

"I can't. I mean. Your mother, she will, and I don't…" she bit at her nails.

"Jess, you're hungry, and you didn't get any blood from the bar because of me. Please. I want you to. It's not like I'll have bite marks. No-one will know." Jessica bit her lips and turned to look into his eyes. The blue swirled with promise and honestly. Slowly, not leaving his eyes she lifted his hand and brought it to her mouth.

"You sure?" she asked again.

"Jess. Just lick already, you're eyes are making me edgy that you really are going to bite me."

"I won't Lukas I won't I swear. I pro-"

"Jess. Lick. Now." Jessica looked down at the blood from his knuckles and bowed her head, the lip of her pink tongue quickly darting out across one of the grazes. Oh, it was heaven. Again she licked. Then her mouth settled over the wound, sucking gently at it. Her hands gripped tighter on his arm. His arm wound tighter around her waist, the feeling of her taste flying through him like a raging fever, taking over his entire body. A moan tumbled from her lips and she snapped back, almost flying across the room to stop feeding on him. He tasted so pure, so sweet, so beyond anything else. Her hand rested on her mouth, touching her bottom lip as it tingled under her skin. Her breathing, thought unnecessary, was heavy and slow, trying to calm the blood lust. And it wasn't just **blood** lust. She looked up, guilty again, at Lukas. He was stunned, his eyes burning into hers.

"I'm so-" But before she could start the apology he had crossed the room and had her pinned to the wall, his lips against hers. His tongue pleaded for entrance which she willingly gave, inviting him to her mouth. To taste his warmth. Jessica snapped back as she felt her fangs click down and turned her head. Her hand over her mouth. Lukas ran his fingers through her ginger hair and carefully prised her fingers from her lusciously delicious lips. With two fingers he touched her fangs. They were thinner than his parents, maybe the same length wise though. Not to mention sexy as hell, why was she so ashamed of such beautiful things? He pressed his lips back to hers, his tongue touching the tip of a fang and she melted into his arms, moulding her body to his own.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"The fellowship?" Pam asked disbelieving. "They all disappeared a while back Sookie. I highly doubt anybody even cares what they believe in anymore." True enough, the fellowship had been inactive for a long while. But could they have just been planning. Something big probably.

"It was muddled and Were's aren't always clear, but he was definitely thinking of the fellowship of the sun. I don't even think he was aware he was thinking it himself. But he was. It was definitely in there."

"What the hell are the fellowship planning? And how does this tie back to Jessica? It's not like she works for them. Maybe she'd here to find out if they're reforming. But we would have heard something surely?" Pam was ready to kick into full rant mode. Eric nipped that in the bud.

"It seems Jessica has a little more to tell us. Pam-"

"Yeah yeah. Fetch and carry duty. I got it." she rolled her eyes and Grace stood with her.

Grace had lost a lot of confidence after a hostile take over of her area. There was now only one free area for vampires and that was in another country entirely and constantly moved. Somewhere in England the last they heard. But Grace was shaken that it could even happen and had almost lost her life during the battle. Lots of her friends had been murdered and she had been on the run for a while. Even with her magic's she couldn't take on an entire army like they had brought. So she stayed close to Pam these days. Even when they were at each others throats.

"Master." Pam purred, her head peeking back around the door. A deliciously evil smile lit her. "The vermin need your appearance tonight." she laughed and stalked out, the pairs of heels fading fast. Eric sighed and stood, pocketing his phone in the tight jeans, which would really burst off him if the phone had been even a millimetre thicker. Sookie followed him out the door, eyes on the curve of his ass the jeans accentuated especially for her. She felt the ego spread across the bond, knowing he had caught her staring. It's not her fault the man's ass looked so good. Sometimes you just have to stare as silent thanks to god for creating such a thing of perfection. Eric turned heads as expected when he entered the bar and took his place on the throne. Sookie hung back collecting a bottle of blood for herself from the bar and downing it before deciding herself it was time to turn some more heads and float up to the stage. Eric rolled his eyes and she slipped into her chair. Sookie didn't quite have vampire patience though and took her chair sideways. Her back resting against one arm rest, her knees on the other, letting her bare legs dangle and tease the customers. She dropped her head back to smile at Eric then picked back up a smutty book she left on the floor and started reading. It had become a tradition almost. Fangtasia got sponsored by book companies to promote retailers by having Sookie read the book. The vermin would see her as a role model and think 'Oh my, the amazing vampire Sookie reads this book. I shall buy it too and be just as amazing' Fang bangers were gullible idiots. But it was win-win for both the book company and Fangtasia's profit. Not to mention it relieved Sookie's boredom. And as an added something extra when it got to real smutty parts, where she could get hot and horny un-noticed by anyone but Eric. Eric had more issues hiding his emotions she sent across the bond. Fangtasia days were fun. Sookie smiled and slid the bookmark from her book.

Ah yes, a sweet innocent virgin was walking into a den of vampires in the frat house. Fun ensued.

"I did not!" Pam argued. "I have much better taste."

"I saw you with the blonde a few weeks ago. And now, with the way he winked at you." Grace complained.

"Lot's of men wink at me. If I slept with ever man who winked I wouldn't ever be allowed to sleep. Never mind find time to suit the woman as well."

"I didn't say every man. I said **that** man. If I was to glamour him, would he have memories of sleeping with you?"

"I should hope not. I'm better than to leave a man with memories of me." Pam scoffed. "And like you're one to speak. I caught you blowing a fang banger the other day."

"He said he wanted me to bite him there."

"I highly doubt that." Pam laughed and stepped into the elevator pressing the 4th floor. There was silence for a few seconds till the door popped open again and they stepped out from the cheery elevator music.

"I didn't sleep with him though." Grace offered as explanation.

"Fine. I didn't sleep with that guy at the desk."

"But you did with the female." Grace narrowed her eyes. Her brown hair falling in front of her face and she brushed it back again.

"Oh yeah. She was good." Pam recalled, the memory lightening her mood and pulling a smile from her mouth.

"I know." Grace admitted in reverence. And she squeezed Pam's hand as she felt it slip back into her own. "You slept with her sister too. Didn't you?" Grace asked a few silent minutes later.

"Only a little." Pam grinned. They stopped outside Jessica's door. Pam contemplated knocking, but that seemed rude to inform someone they were going to be disturbed. You may as well just go ahead and do it. Pam used the key she flirted from the desk clerk and pushed open the door. Both herself and Grace dropped their jaw at the sight before them.

Somewhere between being doctored by a vampire and Pam walking in. Lukas had managed to get his shirt stripped off and been led to the bed by a more than willing Jessica. Her hands were exploring the muscles in his back. Her lips seemed forever to be on his skin, he wouldn't have it any other way. His own hands propped either side of her head holding himself from crushing her. That was when Pam and Grace walked in. Lukas shot from the bed like a bullet, ready for a fight with whatever had disturbed them. Instead his punch was met by Pam's blocking arm and her shocked expression.

"Well well, look what we have here. Mummy dearest will be proud." Pam drawled.

"Shit." he cursed. Yep, this information in the hands of Pam was dangerous to say the least. She was the mistress of manipulation if nothing else. "What do you want?" he cut straight to the chase.

"Moi?" Pam pulled out her innocent act. "Why would I want anything in exchange for my silence in this horrific deed? It's not like your mothers going to murder you when she believes the twisted version I'm going to spin her. I may be very stingy about the amount of clothing you had on. Or I could be very lenient? Or… I could mention nothing at all."

"Pam. What do you want?"

"Well right now. I'm perfectly fine. But you owe me one. A big fat one. Understand? Now scuttle on home, where you should be. We found Jessica alone. Yes?"

"I owe you Pam. I won't forget." He pecked Jessica on the cheek and shimmied past Pam. Pam coughed twice and threw the shirt at him, watching the blush as he shoved his arms through and fastened what buttons were left on while scurrying to the elevator.

"Now Jessica. Mr Northman requires a little more honesty from you. I should warn you not to run, because one: I really like these heels. Two: I'm having a really good day so far. I already got to throw out a were-tiger, watch your boy writhe and inform Eric he had to sit pretty for vermin. Plus I got a little flirting with your desk clerk downstairs so I'm feeling pretty enlightened. But third: and most importantly, Eric doesn't care what you look like when you come back, as long as you're conscious and able to talk. Otherwise if you run, I can beat you to a pulp. Are we understood?" Jessica bobbed her head rapidly. "Goody. God I love today." Pam smiled and Jessica followed in close step as they left the apartment block for Fangtasia.

"See, now you'd think she'd have guessed there would be a vampire here. It's an abandoned house. Anyone who watched horror movies, or even has an inch of common sense knows not to go investigate the noise in the big scary abandoned house." Sookie complained to Eric under her breathe, wiggling the book between her fingers. "The vampire has every right to go and drain her dry, she practically just gave him written consent by walking into the house. But No… because she's a cheerleader she gets to run away and come back with stakes." Eric chuckled at Sookie's rant.

"I take it you're not enjoying the book then." he observed. Sookie turned in the chair.

"Are you kidding? It's brilliant. Just a little off on plot detail."

"So if you don't enjoy the plot, it must be the characters you like. Right?" he noted, his fingers speeding over a game of Tetris on his phone.

"Well. She's an idiot, and he's not as handsome as you are." She smiled.

"I see. You like the sex then." he summarized conversationally, his fingers sliding another block into place.

"Eric" she complained, and swirled fully in her chair to kneel staring at him. Then she came at a loss of what to say. "It's not like I'm reading it just for the sex." she whispered. Eric loved that somehow his loved was still nervous and shy around the topic of sex, despite the amount she was having and the variety was enough to traumatise a nun. They had practically re-written the Karma-sutra over the years.

"Of course not." he patronised. "It's the thrilling plot turns and twists combined with loveable characters you can relate to in so many different ways. The way it draws you in, so you beg to read the next chapter." He looked at her, just daring her to argue against it.

"Fine." she huffed and turned back to her original seating. "She writes good smut. It's not something I'm ashamed of, I'm a fully grown woman I'm not embarrassed by it." she sounded more like she was convincing herself of that. Eric chuckled and a few seconds later Sookie felt her phone vibrate against her breast. It's not her fault miniskirts didn't have pockets. The only pocket was a breast pocket, and if she got bored of the book, she liked to have something else to do. Eric watched along with a few fang bangers as she slipped her fingers into the pocket, grazing against the firm curve of her breast to pull out the mobile. She opened the text and if she was human she would have flushed red. She turned back to Eric who was smiling pretending to be innocent in the act. Eric had sent her a play by play of exactly what he planned to do with her when they were finished for the night. It would have made a porn star blush.

The phone vibrated again and another message came through.

'_If you desire sex, you come to me. Nobody else has the skills to pleasure you. Only me.'_

True, Sookie thought, she probably had been spoilt in the sex department by her demon husband, nobody else would measure up (cough cough) but it didn't mean she didn't have the right to tease. Sookie smiled and turned off the vibrate function of her phone settling it back in her breasts pocket and picking back up the book. Purposefully flipping to one of the more explicit smutty sections and bending back, just enough to let Eric's eyes wonder and read every single word. Sookie felt the waves of discontent flow through the bond and she smiled even more. Tonight would be fun. Even the daring cheerleader heading towards an epic orgasm with her unknowingly vampiric boyfriend from the football team agreed.

"Why are you here Jessica? The truth." Eric began. Pam stood behind him. Grace and Sookie on the sofa. Sookie stuck in the book, Grace reading over her shoulder and occasionally joining Sookie for giggles.

"I-I-I… I was told not to tell anyone." She managed to spit out. Clearly someone had scared her half to death while bringing her back. Not mentioning any names. (Cough Pam Cough).

"Listen Sweetie. We've been through this. I told you what I'd do if you didn't tell us the truth. Now. Do I need to fetch my supplies or will you be a good little vampire, pull out your big girl panties and answer the fucking questions?" Pam snarled and Jessica shot up, ram-rod straight against the wooden chair brought in from the bar.

"No ma'am, please don't!" she answered without thought "I'll answer." she swore.

"Why are you here?" Eric asked again, and Jessica's eyes flickered to him. But the pause was a lot longer than for just thought and Eric nodded his head at Pam. Pam took only a single step to the door before Jessica's tongue came undone in spills of secrets.

"The fellowship. There was talk of movement, against some vampire or something. I don't know. I just had to find a member and glamour it out of him. Marcus, the Warlock that formed a bond with me, taught me to act as humanly as possible so I would fit in. He was already working with the EEE and then this man, they kept calling him a tiger or something, well he said that he would make sure I didn't hurt anybody if I worked with them. So they said since I could fit in with humans they wanted me to dig up what the fellowship was doing. I made a few contacts and followed the information I got from them and found a club in Shreveport. I started hanging around the bars acting as a human trying to save other humans from fang banger life styles. A few guys noticed me around and they were from the fellowship. You can tell because they've started tattooing themselves so I knew what to look for."

"The fellowship tattoo themselves? With what? A huge sunshine?" Sookie interjected.

"No. That would be too obvious. It's just a black circle. Kinda looks like a mole, but they always have them on both wrists, in a line from the thumb." Jessica turned back to Eric to continue on in her tumbling speech while her tongue felt loose. "I heard a few weeks ago that they were looking for a vampire child. So I've been looking and asking around to see in hospitals and looking into families that have just had children. But they all seem perfectly healthy. I have no idea what they are on about. It's not like two vampires can have children anyway, or that it's even possible to turn a baby. But the fellowship seem to know what they are looking for, they've had people scattered around for a while, they think they're getting closer .I can't find anything, but the tiger man keeps telling me to keep looking and try to find out what they want. So I've kept looking."

"Do the EEE pay you?" Eric asked. Sookie blinked, what did this have to do with the vampire child. Most probably HER vampire child.

"No… They just keep an eye on me and make sure I don't do anything bad." Jessica answered equally confused.

"So you do all their dirty work for them and you get nothing in return?" Eric summarised. Ah now Sookie saw what he was doing. He was switching her sides. Making sure, **we** got all the information.

"No. No, they told me that without anyone watching me I'll start killing people. That's why vampires have makers. But I don't… so I need someone."

"I'm afraid you've been lied to." Eric replied. "Vampire do need makers, but only till they can control themselves." Jessica looked up, not understanding. "Have you felt the impulse to kill anyone?"

"No" she answered disgusted.

"Have you ever lost control when feeding from somebody, or when very angry?"

"No" she replied, much the same as her first 'no'.

"Then how do you expect to kill people?" he challenged and she drew a blank.

"I-I don't know. They just said I would. I would lose control and snap."

"When you are a young vampire. Yes. But surely you feel different from your first years. More control over your own decisions and own body. Yes?" Jessica was lost looking at the floor for a few seconds then she flashed up, her eyes clouded over.

"They lied to me. To make me work for them?"

"You could always work for me I suppose. We're always in need of waitresses and you could buy some nice things for your apartment, or even buy a new one. A bigger one if you prefer. You would also be paid regularly." He dangled the deal before her chocolate eyes, watching them swirl with desire. He always knew where female's buttons lie. This one wanted independence.

"Really. You mean it?"

"On conditions of course." Jessica nodded enthusiastically. "Everything you know about the fellowship. Everything you know about what EEE had planned with the information you gave them. And no more secrets. I may ask you to do some more jobs for me later on, which you will accept."

Jessica nodded.

"Good, we shall straighten out details later. Go sit in the bar and familiarise yourself with it. If the EEE contact you tell me before you reply." Jessica nodded again and Pam opened the door for her then shut it behind her.

"Why would they want Lukas?" Sookie instantly asked.

"Probably either to turn him against us, or to see what makes him tick. The fellowship don't accept things they cannot understand." Eric's voice was detached.

"Where is he?" Sookie hissed. "Still with Claudine I guess."

Pam second guessed herself for the first time in a long long long while. Should she tell Sookie?

"I'll phone Claudine. Check and see." Pam offered and was outside the room, cell in hand, before anyone could argue.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Thankfully, Lukas had made it home, but then gone back out with Fox and Mike to the cinema. Naturally, the kid had his frickin' cell phone turned off didn't he.

Pam sighed and rested her head back against the wall. Kids were so much hassle. She'd just have to kill him if he'd gone and got himself caught by the fellowship. Why didn't Sookie just buy a hamster instead of wanting a kid? Hamsters you can lock up in cages and keep track of 24/7, not worrying if someone stole it, because you could buy another. Pam breathed out slowly. Why did she have to like the kid so much? It's not like it's her own. She didn't like any other snotty nose brats. Why this one? Why did she have to care whether this one lived or not. Grace stepped outside and wrapped her arms around Pam.

"He's at home?" she asked, her voice a feather light delicacy.

"He was. But he went to the cinema. We need to find him. Now preferably." Pam replied, finding her throat oddly chocked up.

"He'll be alright. You know he will. He's a strong boy and knows how to fight. One tiny human won't be any match for him. You'll see."

"Yeah, of course." Pam replied and then her vision became blurred by a red line. She touched her eyes, bringing back bloodied fingers. "Oh sweet Jesus." she complained and stormed off to the ladies bathroom. Pam doesn't cry. Pam doesn't have emotions. Why was Pam leaking blood over a child that wasn't even her own.

Why couldn't Sookie get a fucking hamster? Hamster die before you get fucking attached anyway.

Grace smiled sympathetically, leaving Pam to deal with her new human emotions and returned back to comfort a stressed Sookie.

"I can't believe they didn't die." Mike complained as soon as the credits hit the screen.

"I second that. If you get shot three times. You're going to die." Fox agreed.

"I can't believe they didn't die." Mike repeated awestruck. The boys stood from the cinema seats. Fox and Mike raving mad about the apparent 'heroes' of the film who survived where no human couldn't. And hence followed the theories.

"Maybe they're not humans." Fox offered.

"Yeah because Mutant aliens from outer space **do** exist." Mike replied sarcastically.

"Well, you saw the size of that field. You could easily land 3 flying sauces side by side comfortably in it."

"4 if you weren't too bothered about scratching paint work." Mike allowed. "Then against it depends how they open. If were talking top open, then yeah. But if they have they fancy side exits with ladders and everything, then that's going to need more room."

"That's assuming Alien's need steps. We don't know sizes."

"Well we have to assume that they made the spacecraft themselves, therefore everything would have to fit comfortably and be of relative size. So technically… they would have to be, well…sort of our size."

"So they could be mutant alien folk then." Fox summarised.

"Well yeah. But they could also be living inside Lukas's brain, because let's face it. We've been on about science-fiction for the last few minutes and he hasn't said a word at all."

"Maybe they crawled in and started eating brain cells." Fox agreed and stopped dead. "We should crack open the piñata and have a look at the candy inside."

Lukas was drawn from his daydream when he noticed both Fox and Mike had stopped theorizing. He stopped and turned back.

"Ah, he returns!" Mike announced. "You back with us man?"

"Sorry. Just thinking." Lukas admitted.

"It better have been about the film, your two best buds and how you'll love us forever, or about your girl. Because if it ain't we'll just ditch you right here." Fox stated. Lukas smiled and they knew the answer.

"So how's it going with you and the chic then? She bit you yet?" Fox asked, slinging an arm over his friend.

"Do you want your friend to die? Don't encourage him." Mike argued.

"To say you tongued a vampire last year you really can't talk man." Fox argued.

"Hey. I didn't know she was a vampire! It's not like they wear badges!"

"Mike. She had her fangs out the entire time she was trying to swallow your tongue. Did you really think she just had big teeth?" Lukas laughed and soon they were all arguing and teasing on the walk from the cinema.

"Fine. The man was only half the size. I still don't see how this helps prove anything." Lukas argued for the third time on the same subject.

"Are you kidding me? It proves everything" Fox disagreed, his arms wide as he made his point. Mike had his hands in his pockets on Lukas's other side.

"No, Fox. It proves nothing." Mike agreed.

"You know what, I hope I'm never being pushed off a cliff, because you lot won't know anything about how to save me!" Fox huffed. Shoving his hands into his pockets to avoid the colder turn the weather had taken.

"Fox. How big you are, won't stop you from falling from a cliff!"

"Size has nothing to do with it." Mike agreed. Then realising what he said they all started laughing. Fox's insanity completely forgotten.

"Hey! Ummm, Guys?" A strange voice called from behind them and they all turned. Two tall men jogged up to them.

"We think we might be lost. We're umm looking for diamond cottage." The dark haired one spoke. They were both clothed identically. Black tracksuits, with hoods. Their hands in their pockets, pale skin showing. Both seemed to have moles on each hand. Some cult or something; these were not just lost travellers. Lukas took a step back, grabbing a hand on each of his friends and pulling them back with him. He put his friends behind him and reached out with his mind. It took a few seconds but he got the picture. Literally.

"Run!" he told Mike and Fox then with a kick to the blonde man's shins he took off himself. The boys took as many turns as they could, trying to evade the men. A van screeched its tyres and blocked off their path. They each spun on their heels but were met with an entire blockade of human bodies all in black tracksuits.

"Lukas, what the fuck is happening?" Mike asked.

"The second you get a chance. Run back, both of you, and find my dad. Tell him the Fellowship is here. Okay?" He didn't give them a chance to respond before the first of the men came forward.

Sookie and Eric were speeding from the cinema down the usual path Lukas took to get home. His scent was feint, barely able to pick him up. Then they came to a fork. The trees gave no secrets and both paths led home. One led past Fox's home first. The other: Mike's. Which had they taken? There was no smell left here. It had been mixed with so many others. Eric looked at Sookie and nodded right. Sookie gave one short nod in agreement and set off full speed down the right path. Eric doing the same with the left. Pam was at their house, in case he came home. Claudine also awake and waiting. Grace was at her own home; it was closer to the cinema and if they thought they were being followed they would go there. Jessica was at her apartment, just in case he went there. Sookie raced, her kitten heels slapping against the stones, she couldn't stop, her muscles burned, but she couldn't stop. The longer she waited, the further her son could be taken. Her feet stopped suddenly and she slipped a little from the sudden halt in momentum. Blood. She changed direction into the trees, jumping logs, roots and twigs. A road was on the other side, but it was barely seen through all the green. There was little light for humans as well. She recognised the blood, but it wasn't her son. That much she knew. She half thought she should just leave, turn back and continue down the road. It wasn't her son. But she knew the blood, not from taste, but smell. It was someone familiar. Sookie panicked for a second, not knowing what to do. If she helped this person, would she loose her son? She ran her fingers through her hair, no idea what to do. Finally she ran toward the blood. She would see they were alright whoever they were and then call an ambulance or something and continue on. But her plan changed as she saw the injured. He was breathing… barely.

Covered in blood. Everywhere.

"God. Fox." she exclaimed and fell to her knees beside him. Her vampire eyes saw the blood that had soaked his shirt through. Her nose found the source, where the blood was most concentrated. She gasped. He was shot. Three times. Who does this to a boy? "Fox. Oh God Fox. Tell me you can hear me!" she wrapped her fingers around his, hoping he could just squeeze her fingers. No. Nothing. The sound of his heart took over her hearing. Slow, thick and dying off. Sookie bit into her wrist and cradled the boys head putting her wrist to his mouth.

"Drink. Please Fox. Drink" she pleaded and finally she felt her blood flow more freely as he started to suck. As he drank she rested his head on her knee her free hand poised over his wounds. The bullets needed to come out. They wouldn't push themselves out.

"I'm sorry Fox, this is going to hurt." She closed her eyes, blood trickling down her cheeks as her fingernails dove into his wounds and fished out the bullets. All wooden. Someone came with the intention of killing vampires. Fellowship.

Eric felt the major shift in Sookie's mood and sprinted to finish his own route and looped back to meet where she had stopped in a record time, if one had ever been set. He found her covered in blood. Some hers. Some Fox's.

"You gave him your blood." he stated.

"Eric, he was dying." Eric said nothing, he just nodded and put the boy over his shoulder. Leading the way out of the hell and dropped the boy at Grace's with Sookie. Eric went back out to continue looking.

"He's angry you gave your blood." Grace spoke as soon as Eric left.

"What was I meant to do? Leave him to die?" Sookie hissed, and sat on the floor beside the couch where Fox lay unmoving. His heart was still beating and he hadn't lost enough blood, nor had she given so much as to turn him. He would still be human. Just a little super enhanced for a while.

"One could argue death is a part of humanity. Everybody dies. Despite how undeserving they are." Grace answered. But Sookie could tell from her tone that she didn't think that, she was just trying to figure out Eric. Especially after what Grace had been through in her once free country. She of all people knew about wanting people to not die, including vampires. She had seen too much death for her own liking. It had ruined her, some would say. Sookie would stand with them. The only confidence she had was within her magic's, which was why she was lighting candles on the desk.

"This is not how Fox dies. He'll die of extremely old age, married to some sweetie pie who bakes for him everyday and entertains his strange quirks with a smile. But not like this. And that's not why Eric's upset."

"You know?" Grace asked.

"The dreams." Sookie simply said. "It's bad enough for Fox now. But with my blood in his system, he might not leave me alone for a long while. I think it scares Eric a little. That other people are thinking about me like that. As far as he's concerned, he's the only one allowed to do as such."

"Makes sense. He always does carry a possessive vibe when around you." Grace admitted and sat, holding another candle and whispered in Latin. Then she fell silent.

"Finished?" Sookie asked, expecting Fox to have just suddenly woken up.

"All I can do. Just don't blow out the candles." Grace sighed and sat on the floor next to Sookie.

"Can I ask why?" Sookie asked.

"You can." Grace smoothed down her dress. "It's because I'm vampire."

"I still don't understand." Grace smiled at Sookie's confusion and apologised.

"You won't find a lot of vampire witches Sookie, and it's for a good reason. When you first start as a witch, you have to use the power within you. To use your own life force to stir magic's, which is why you start off with small things like floating pens. Easy things. Then, as you advance you start to mix elements with your own life to control fire, or water, or even the air. If you manage to control them, you can become able to rely entirely on the elements and not have to draw from your own life force. It's very rare witches can do this. You need perfect control, calm and grace." She smiled. "But when you turn vampire, you have no inner power. No life force running through you. This means you can't start witch craft, and you cannot perform magic without replying completely on a power source outside yourself. I had managed to advance in magic's before I was turned and I could draw energy solely from elements which allowed me to continue my magic as a vampire. It greatly increases your power though. Your body becomes an empty vessel which the magic can run through, which amplifies it and gives it more power. As long as you have a power source for it to start from." she nodded to the candles. "I like fire." Grace commented. "It's full of power and if you use it with candles, it smells nice."

Sookie smiled.

"You must have started to learn magic early then." she noted.

"My mother believed it would help her heal, when she was ill. So this one day this woman came by and healed her with magic's. That's when I was first interested and I wanted to have the power to stop people from dying. To save the ones I loved. In trade for my work with her, she taught me a few things. She had other friends she passed me around. They were all very wealthy and all had different things to teach me. I was eager to learn. I took in everything they told me. I wanted to see my mother again though. Once I had paid for my learning with hard work and plain slavery they allowed me home. I had one day with my mother. One great day showing her all I had learnt. The special things. Then that night, something came towards us and attacked. My mother was already weak and could put up no fight. She died quickly. My sister was next. But the woman stopped by me. She was seductively sweet and told me she had followed me for a long while. She took me as her meal and student. She forced me into darker magic's ones that didn't help, but hurt people. She told me I would live if I carried on learning. But the moment I could draw from the elements she sank in her teeth and forced her blood down my throat. Promising me eternal greatness. A couple of hundred years later we were in Salem causing a great fuss. I sold her out to the mayor in thanks for her decision to turn me. Then I watched in glee as town folk danced around her burning body. The smell of charred flesh was sweet with freedom. She didn't even seen annoyed when she saw me in the crowd doing nothing to save her. I suppose now that she saw it coming. She must have known that whenever the opportunity arose I would take that smallest chance to be free of her."

"Grace…" Sookie sympathised.

"To be honest, she wasn't that bad. She taught me well. Treated me with care. I was so special to her. So fragile and delicate. But I held a grudge deep in my heart and swore by my mother's bloodied body that I would have my vengeance. I wouldn't have been free until I could let go of that image of mother bloodied and defeated."

A groan came from the couch and Fox's eyes opened.

"Speaking of bloodied and defeated." Grace whispered and went to fetch a cloth to remove the blood from Fox. It didn't really seem that important when he was on the verge of death.

"Hey. Fox. How you feeling?" Sookie asked. Fox breathed heavily and scanned down his body.

"I think I'm dead." he whispered and patted down his chest finding the shirt wet and bloodied. "Or maybe not. Ma'am always said the afterlife was a clean place."

"You're not dead Fox. You did get shot 3 times."

"And I'm alive?" he spoke wondrously. "Am I an alien mutant?"

"What?" Sookie blinked, maybe the spell screwed up his head a little too.

"Never mind." He shook his head. "How exactly am I alive? Shouldn't I be dead if I got shot 3 times?"

"Yeah. But I healed you."

"One hell of a doctor you must be." he commented and shifted to sit up then crippled again, one hand across his ribs where a bullet had shot into. "Yep. I'm most definitely alive."

"Fox, you can't tell anyone, but vampire blood heals. It has some other side effects as well. But this is a very important secret. And you will be taken to your grave by telling people."

"Not even Lukas and Mike?" Friend solidarity is hard to overcome.

"Lukas will already know, and if Mike saw you get shot he might have to be told. But no-one else." Sookie rested a hand to his. "Fox. I'm going to need to know what happened. Where are the boys? And who shot you?"

Fox leant back on the sofa and accepted the wet cloth to wash off some blood. Grace then sat in an armchair and started a whisper quiet chant again. The flames flickering gently in response.

"The fellowship. They came at us. Chased us and blocked us into an alley. Lukas told us to run, to find Mr Northman and tell him it was the fellowship. But we didn't get the chance. They took us down easily, bound our wrists, ankles and gagged us, then shoved us into a van. Most of the men scattered to their own cars but some stayed in the back with us. Lukas kicked one unconscious, and with the others distracted trying to pin him, me and Mike kicked open the back door. We sliced the ankle ties on some broken metal and started to run for it. They followed and Lukas was making his way out behind us. But then they came again. Like magic, out of nowhere, there were millions. They caught Mike and Lukas and threw them back into the van and then drove. I'd got too far away or something, but this man found me, knocked me down into the trees and then shot me. Saying he was tying up loose ends. I tried to help, to go back for them. I don't even know where they were taking them." Tears were rolling in hot streaks down his cheeks before he had even finished and Grace stood. One Latin word more and the boy fell back down, unconscious.

"He needs to sleep. His body won't mend if he doesn't. Go find Eric and your boy. I'll keep Fox safe. I promise."

Sookie nodded and was out the door, calling Eric as she flew to where she had found Fox to retrace his steps.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"You've got to be fucking kidding me" Pam cursed as she came back around. Silver handcuffs were burning at her wrists and she was chained, by silver, to a wall. A small light swung freely from the ceiling. No windows. Basement, she supposed.

"I'm glad you're alive." Pam turned toward the voice. Lukas.

"What the fuck is going on? Last thing I know some prissy ass piece of shit shoots me with a fucking dart."

"That would be a tranquilizer." Lukas explained. "They had a box on the way in full off them. **Apparently**, they work on vampires."

"Fucking shit heads." Pam swore again. "You alright?" she asked, her tone suddenly dropped to concern rather than blinding rage. She hissed as she moved in the silver handcuffs and the chain behind her hit bare skin. Why of all outfits to be captured (and possibly tortured) in, would she wear the backless tops? So much for a brilliant day.

"Mostly just bruised. Mike's been unconscious for a while but he's still alive."

"Great. Just fucking great." Pam snarled. "Kid, tell me you have something on you that's good at pick locking."

"Not one of my hobbies." he admitted. "Mike's always breaking out of his house though. He might."

"Search him." she ordered.

"I'm not frisking my friend for a picklock." That was a pretty strict violation of friend code.

"Then you'll die at the hands of a fucking sunshiny piece of ass that wants to cut you open and see how you tick. I don't know about you. But I don't wanna go out that way. My birthday's coming up and Grace's got me a fucking huge surprise under the bed she won't let me see. If I die not knowing what it is, you'll be the one and only I follow around haunting for the rest of forever. You got me?"

Lukas rolled his eyes, everything was drama with Pam. He leaned over, despite the ache in his wrist. Probably broken this time as well, he'd definitely heard something snap when he'd fought the other man. Reluctantly he patted down Mike's pockets.

"You do realise you don't actually have birthday's anymore right?" he asked Pam. "You don't age."

"Sweetie. I didn't age when I was human. I was frickin' beautiful forever. But if I want gifts every year without cause, then why not call it a birthday and have done with it."

A groan came from Mike and Lukas stopped digging in pockets and watched as his friend came back to.

"Welcome to hell mate. Don't suppose you got anything pick-locky on you?" May as well jump straight to the point.

"Back pocket. Got a few grips, but that's it. I found my key today." Mike rolled and Lukas slipped the grips from the hold. He shuffled across the floor to Pam who turned her back to him, offering her bound hands.

"Geez Pam, you're skin's melted."

"Well duh! Vampire. Silver. It's not the next things in facial massages exactly."

"It keeps slipping; it won't twist in the lock." Lukas complaining, dropping the grip again.

"Either get me out, or make yourselves at home in your new death bed. I hear the spiders and roaches will keep you company enough when I'm staked and gone. Because I guarantee I'll be the first to go."

"Lukas. Let me" Mike shuffled over and pulled his bound hand to the front under his legs. Mike obviously had more expertise and had the handcuffs off Pam in a few seconds. The chains were a bit more difficult and Pam's swearing wasn't helping any. They actually left grooves in her skin down to the bone. There's a sight you wish you didn't have to see.

Finally free Pam cracked her neck and turned to the boys.

"This would a lot faster if I had some strength." Neither boy did anything. "You know, they used to promote blood drives in schools. Now it's all 'don't feed the vampires', like we're some dangerous species that will bite off your hand in the frickin' zoo. How would you like it if we stopped you from eating and watched you waste away?"

"Pam you're not eating us." Lukas answered. Pam rolled her eyes.

"Figured as much. I save your scrawny asses and I get no thanks for it." She knelt and shot down her fangs. Biting at the binding around Lukas first, then Mike. That way, if they got interrupted Lukas could hold them off for a second or two in order for Pam to free Mike, and then join the killing herself, allowing the boys to run. It made sense either way. Plus Mike would probably think he would turn into food if she went for him first.

"Okay, who's going to tell me what we're dealing with?" Pam enquired as the boys rubbed their wrists and checked injuries.

"A small army outside the door. Then another outside that. If you wanna go further and take a guess what's outside that, if you said 'small army'. You wouldn't be wrong."

"Great, just fucking great." Pam sneered and started wandering the room, looking for another exit.

"Pam. Someone's coming. There bringing someone else. A large man. He's bound." Lukas told them hushed. Pam was silent for a few seconds. Then was next to the boys.

"Mike, you're unconscious. Lukas you're groggy. You're both bound also. Don't move. There's a good chance they won't be stopping for any of us, and they don't have any cameras in here telling them to act any differently." Pam slotted herself back against the walls, her skin millimetres from the silver chains. Mike closed his eyes and fell back into position. Lukas stared at the door, waiting. Watching in people's head as they got closer. The door flew open and a large, awake man, was thrown inside. Then as soon as it was opened, it slammed closed and was locked again. Pam nodded and the boys both came back, standing up. Pam put a hand out to keep them back, and then she noticed the new addition to the prison camp.

"Well, well. If it isn't the tiger. You seem to be in an awful pickle." she tapped her foot and then used it to roll Quinn over face up.

"Speak for yourself." he sneered.

"Do you want out of your bindings tiger or not?" It seemed Pam had very little patience.

"Get me out." he resigned and Pam snapped her fangs down again gnawing and pealing through the restraints.

"Clearly they don't know you're a tiger, which I suppose is a good thing." Pam observed. If they would have known they would have used proper industrial ties to bind him, not just rope and a hell of a lot of duck tape. Though it seemed to do the job. She would have to remember that.

"Is Jessica here? She didn't report in." he instantly asked, pumping his hand to restore blood flow to it.

"Jessica didn't report back because we pointed out you were exploiting her. As far as I know she's fine. Though it does explain why you got caught. Looking out for your employee I guess. It drops your guard."

"Clearly you wouldn't know about that. Every man for himself, that's your motto, right?" Quinn sneered.

"Oh look, he's getting snarky after being saved by a girl. Keep your panties on man. Or actually, start stripping and earn your stripes. I'm guessing we don't have many hours till sunrise and I'm no good at fighting as a pile of ash."

"But you look better." Quinn added and threw off his shirt.

"Woah, wait." Lukas stepped forward. "What's this got to do with Jessica? And is he seriously going to become a tiger?"

"Little man, we gotta hurry. Questions later. Now we-"

"Pam." Quinn cut her off and tossed his watch at her.

"Fuck!" she cursed. "We won't make it back before sunrise, we're probably not even anywhere close to Shreveport, or Louisiana."

"There are some abandoned warehouses a few miles back. We're going to have to stay there during day." Quinn replied. "And if it helps, we're probably in Arkansas."

"Pam they're coming closer again. They're coming for us this time." Lukas informed.

"What _is_ that kid?" Quinn asked.

"Your protection detail, along with buddy Mike here." Pam snarled. "Which way to the warehouses?"

"South I think, that's the way they would have driven. Just follow the roads south, you'll find them."

"Fine, whatever. Tiger up and take as many as possible. I'll wait a few minutes then escort out the boys. If you lead them North-"

"Yeah I understand." Quinn nodded. Pam pushed the boys against the wall behind her and Quinn dropped to the floor.

"Pam, they're just outside." Lukas whispered.

"I know. I smell the bastards. Ripe with pride and that off putting sense of righteousness. I feel sick thinking about it." she whispered back. The door flew open and there, as promised, was a small army… that wasn't quite as small as hoped. Quinn let out a roar and dove for the door, his sheer weight and size had a few dead in seconds, his paws landing on their rips and piercing lungs or hearts instantly. He swiped claws at others, raking out throats or bowels and made his way out. He was stealthy though, dodging bullets and putting the fear of god into the blind followers. The smell of victory came with blood, and bodily juices spilling from what now could only be described as carcasses. Pam followed the screams with her ears then nodded to the boys. But when she stepped forward to the door, and she appeared in line of sight, a gun went off, no care who the victim was. Probably presuming the vampire would go first anyway. They were right. Pam took the first in shock and stumbled back, but as the second fired she had pushed the kids aside and had the man by the throat. The bullet still hit her shoulder, but she snapped the man's neck easily.

Pam leaned out around the door, checking for any more. It seemed clear.

"Go. Stay together. Follow the bodies. But don't tell your mothers for god's sake."

If she survived she didn't want Sookie up in a bitch fit about them seeing dead people. If she survived that was. Thankfully they hadn't shot her with silver bullets so she wasn't poisoned, but the first shot had split on a bone and was pouring more and more blood by the second. She needed out of here. Now.

"They won't see their mothers again. You know that." Pam turned and shielded the boys from the newest victim. He held no gun. Pam hesitated before attacking, something she would never have done till two innocent brats appeared whom she was supposed to guard and care for. Again, Hamsters were looking pretty fucking great right now!

"You must be Pamela."

He was average size, average height, averagely featured. Thought if you were being picky, you could say his nose was a little right leaning and pointy. His eyes could be a little deeper set than most and ones that when used correctly would weald a great ability of conveying trust. It explains how he got the position of lead ass wipe in the army of god. Why couldn't they just worship an evil satanic cult's god? At least then only goats have issues, hell they may even support vampiric acts. Pam flashed him another look. Average brown hair sat straight and neat atop his head. Every strand would probably have strict ruling about the degrees it was allowed to travel left and right, and lord knows it would obey. Hell, the guys probably spend a good few hours before the mirror every morning keeping every stray strand in line with military ordering. Yep, it was pure hatred at first sight for Pam.

"How sweet. I'm afraid I didn't catch your name. Maybe your mother wrote it on your insides so you wouldn't get lost. I'll check see."

"Ah yes. So sarcastic and sardonic. They are adorable traits. I've heard great things about you Pamela."

"Then you'll know not to cross me." she spat. She didn't have time for banter.

"Yes I do believe you have no objection to killing me. But these nice men. They do." From a door behind the man armed guards came out.

"You're the new Steve Newlin wannabe aren't ya?" Pam laughed.

"His son actually." he spoke proudly.

"Who knew? It seems you can be fertile even if you have no balls. I feel I should have sent a gift basket knowing such a miracle had occurred."

"Joke all you want. This night will end the same. The sun will rise and you will die, in which I take the children. Or I even did prepare for the possibility of a solar eclipse. These men have wooden bullets with liquid silver inside them. So if by some chance you don't die by the sun, you **will** be dead before I eat my breakfast. And that puts a spring in my step. Knowing I have done the lord's work before even daylight shines down on me."

"Wow." Pam drawled. Behind her back she pointed with her finger towards the only exit then slowly she counted down on her fingers from three. "I hope your god is feeling just as happy and chipper when he sees you. Lord knows I won't be merciful."

As the last finger fell Pam launched herself at the first armed guard and had his throat out. The Newlin's son was pointless to kill first, he had no weapon. Then a gun blast went off and a male's cry ran out. Pam stopped, using one of the guards as a meat shield. Mike had a bullet in his thigh and had dropped to the floor by the exit. Lukas was floored with him.

"Now, we both know that I only need the one boy. I'm merely keeping the other one alive out of generosity. I do not need him."

"What do you plan to do with the kid anyway?" Pam finally asked, her arms tight around her meat shield's neck…just in case.

"I'm glad you asked. I've been dying to tell someone. In short I plan to kill him. Clearly he's impervious to the sun, and he's been seen wearing silver so I don't see any allergies there. But we're curious about how to kill these things. Because when you find one, you can be sure more will just start cropping up." Pam held back a scoff. If they only knew the truth about how rare he actually was. "Know thy enemy. And we're rather interested to see if he explodes when staked, or just dies. What do you think Pamela?"

"You're a sick twisted man who needs a hobby. Personally I recommend Trains, that's what the usual nutcases go for."

"Ah-ah-ah Pamela. You don't want anyone getting trigger happy on the hybrid's best friend now do we?"

"No. That would be bad." Pamela sneered.

"Glad we understand. No would you let go of my guard please. I feel a blue face does not suit him as well as his beautifully pink one." Pam loosened her grip enough to let the man breathe.

"Go stand besides your men." he instructed Pam. She didn't move. "Fine, the boy will loose another functioning limb then." Pam stepped back, then to the side covering Mike with her body. "Great."

Glass shattered and Quinn leaped back into the fray, taking down the remaining guards. Pam covered both boys from the broken glass, taking the majority into her back. Lukas got a piece lodged in his arm which was unfortunately unavoidable. But he would live. Mike on the other hand was smelling more and more like death. Finally Quinn was poised over the Newlin's kid.

Pam turned and pulled the larger of shards from her back.

"Kill him, as brutally as you like." she spoke, her voice cracked and was wavering. She couldn't tell if she was bleeding from cuts, or if they had started because of the impending sunlight. "Lukas help Mike up and start moving to the warehouse."

A scream was cut short by a gurgle and when Pam turned back she saw indeed the man would be no longer a problem. Quinn however, who was turning back into human form, had 2 bullet wounds and a million other gashes, probably from the window or another fight. Pam nodded to him and started to lift herself up, using the wall as a prop to help her along. She bit down on her lip to hold back a scream, she'd been shot twice more in the back and these were most definitely pouring silver directly into her blood stream. Soon she wouldn't even be able to move. Strangely she thought it made sense, one great day before you meet the final death.

"Pam, there's a jeep outside. It'll get us there faster." Quinn answered and put his arm around her jogging them to the car.

"It's not going to be fast enough." she muttered, barely audible. Lukas threw open the back door as helped Mike in, then Pam as well. A still naked Quinn leapt into the driver's seat and started off without warning, the door still open at the back. Lukas slammed it closed, but as he turned back he saw just how bad it was.

Pam pulled glass from her forearm then pressed it to Mike's mouth.

"If you want to see anyone else again, drink." she ordered. He hesitated, but not for long. The survival instinct was strong in the dying. "Lukas. Get the bullet out of his thigh."

"Pam. If you give him blood you'll-"

"Lukas. Bullet Now!" she ordered. It was probably true, if she gave her blood she might die, but without it, the boy would defiantly die. Pam wasn't one for gambling, and she knew it might be her last act. But she'd be damned if she wasn't going out in style. Besides, two dying today was a lot worse than just one.

"Pam, you have to stay alive. Grace bought you a present remember. Don't you want to know what it is?" Pam coughed a laughed.

"I already peeked. I couldn't wait." she replied.

"Grace will kill you when she finds out." Lukas replied.

"If she finds out." Pam argued, her nose bleeding now. That part she knew was from the sun, she could feel it rising. Her blood was rolling around inside her body. Well, what little blood that was left was. It didn't want to be burned, it was looking for an escape.

"Trust me Pam. You will live. You're strong enough. And besides my mother's probably going to kill me first." he replied then with a tug he tore the glass from his arm and pressed it to Pam's mouth. Her teeth cut deeper, but nothing more, she seemed to have already gone, her eyes closed, her body shut down. But he wouldn't give in. She needed blood. Pam was the crazy Aunt that let you get away with anything. She was the one who made you a fake license. Took you to strip clubs. Bought you your first drinks. Encouraged you to go for it with the girl. Told you all the non birds and bee's parts of sex ed. She was the one who gave you the sly grin when your mother had gone mentally crazy. She may as well be his third mother. Claudine was the essence of calm, always keeping a cool head and solving problems. Sookie the essence of neurotic, stressing you and keeping you on the straight and narrow but Pam was the fun. The big kid that never grows up. The one that said 'fuck it' to the straight and narrow and made the line dance and ripple as you stumbled drunkenly down it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Sookie and Eric had crashed at Grace's and had been searching all the hours of night till the bleeds had started. They had been home, found Pam missing and felt for the last few hours of night nothing but pain and suffering. It had become impossible to know which was their own and which belonged others. It seemed misery just crept into the air. Grace was the worst though. She had blood stains on her cheeks permanently.

Sookie woke finally, her dreams had been poisoned with fears and dreads. What if's floated around in her mind like crazy. Fox and Grace were on the sofa. Eric leaning against the wall.

"Claudine phoned. Quinn contacted her. They are safe and we're heading there now." Eric informed her. Nothing but business talk. Maybe he would lighten later.

They were met outside by Jessica and Claudine. Grace, Fox, Jessica and Sookie all somehow managed to fit in the back of the jeep someone had bought, or hired. Who knows? Claudine hadn't slept so had taken the front to sprawl out on, and of course the crazy maniac driver position had been filled by one Mr Northman.

After an hours worth of crazy driving, Grace had taken down time, Fox was visiting dream work along with Claudine, and Jessica was politely staring out the window, creating an illusion of privacy for Sookie and Eric.

"This is because I gave him blood isn't it?" Sookie finally asked. Eric looked back for a split second then figured better than looking into her traps of eyes and kept eyes on the blackened road.

"I do not wish to talk about it here. This is not the time, nor place." His voice had no emotion at all. It burned her.

"He's asleep. I swear. Little bunnies and everything. He can't hear a thing." She nodded at Fox, who was indeed deep in dreams. Okay, so they weren't about bunnies, but they were making like bunnies.

"I'm not discussing this." he repeated.

"Well I am. So this will either be an epic monologue, or you can pitch in if you change your mind." Eric said nothing. Monologue it would be. "It's about the blood. More specifically it's about my blood. You think he'll be irrevocably in love with me and forever dream about his teenage crush just became she saved his life and started weird sex dreams." No response. "But I wasn't going to leave him to die. I did what I thought right at the time."

"You thought this was right? Spinning a child's mind, deluding it with fantasies about something it cannot have." Okay so she got a response, but it wasn't peaceful. Or pretty. Or quiet.

"Was I supposed to leave him to die?" she shot back, only remembering to keep hushed after the words were out

"No. You could have called an ambulance."

"We both know he would have been dead before it arrived." she countered.

"You could have called **me**!" he snapped.

Fox turned under the seat belt and they both froze. Sookie reached out and saw he was thankfully dreaming still.

"Because for a teenager having sex dreams about your best friend's **dad** is entirely normal. Eric, he won't have a clue what's happening. All he'll think is that his dreams are a little more vivid. He dreamt about me before I gave him blood. He'll dream about me after. There really is no harm done here."

"Blood is sacred. _**Your**_ blood is sacred, and **it is mine**. As much as you are. You do not give your blood without my permission!"

Fox turned again and they both sat back. Letting the air settle. The storm would come, without a doubt. But later, when her son had passed through the arms of the ones that love him, when the current hurricane of disaster was nothing more than a breeze across the desert. Then the storm would rise.

They knew as soon as Pam woke up. The very second. Why? Because she's only quite when she's unconscious.

"Fuck!" she ground out through clenched teeth. Quinn had found a light proof back room in the warehouse and blocked up the door for Pam while him and the boys stayed hidden. At the word all ears picked up and they ran to the door, unlocking Pam from her light tight room. She didn't look good. Her eyes were almost black, her cheeks hollowed and skin blued where it wasn't burnt. Silver poisoning didn't suit her. Lukas fell to his knees beside her laid out form. Mike followed suit. Quinn leaned against the wall, biting out of an apple.

"You're dressed." she observed in a minute, completely non-Pam voice.

"Disappointed?" he teased. "I phoned Claudine too, Eric should be on his way by now. I even fed the boys and bandaged them up like a good cat." Sure enough Lukas had one arm mummified, Mike had his thigh. "Got to say Pam, you look terrible. I'd offer you my own blood but-"

"I wouldn't drink it anyway. You taste like piss." she forced out, trying not to panic the boys further. Why did it even bother her so much? She would have prided herself of terrifying children, now she wanted anything but. It didn't work anyway. Mike shot out his wrist.

"Drink. Please." he begged.

"Oh. I'm not in the business of forming blood bonds, besides your mother would spank you five ways to Sunday if she saw you had been playing with vampires." They were words Pam would say, but the very essence of her voice had become strangled, dry and chipped away. It wasn't like her at all.

"True Mike. Besides, you barely have any blood anyway. Pam, tell me I taste nice and I'm all yours" Lukas tried to be light-hearted, to tease as he usually did.

"Keep your blood little happy meals. Daddy's coming soon with an entire body of the stuff." She'd need Eric to help heal the silver poisoning anyway. "I wouldn't mind some entertaining conversation though. Got any gossip?" She would remain Pam to the very end. That she would swear, even if she sounded like the fired extra from a horror movie that went too over the top.

"Well, I could tell you about the time Mike tongued this vampire chic." Lukas laughed once, without feeling. Pam looked like death personified. She wouldn't last much longer without blood. But if Eric was on his way… there was still hope.

"For the last time, I didn't know she was a vampire." Mike argued back.

Quinn smiled from his position against the back wall. Pam met his eyes as the boys argued more.

'_Thank you_**'** she mouthed. Whether for not killing her while she slept, for caring for the boys, the battle before or god knows what. But she must have known she was on her death bed for a being as hard souled as Pam to use manners.

The ride up country to the area Quinn had given them seemed to take forever. Sookie was victim to her own thoughts. Grace had taken to counting trees. Jessica was wishing she could nap like Fox. Which left Claudine who was on a protesting silence because she'd been kept out of the loop about Lukas. Eric was dead inside. All he had was pain. Pam was dying, that he could feel. Sookie was on the verge of a massive breakdown pulling him along with her. But Eric felt nothing of his own, like all his emotions had run off, leaving him an empty shell.

More silence for a long while. That was followed by a few Fairy huffs from Claudine then back to more silence. Every second was lasting hours. Every strip of road stretched on for miles. The sky pressing down on their world. He looked at the clock, they had only be driving for 2 hours. Why did it feel so much longer?

Finally the described warehouse came into view. He could feel Pam's pain from inside. But he wasn't the first from the car. Sookie darted out before he could even stop and sped straight for the door. He felt a rush of joy from her side of the bond, she had taken her son back into her arms. Claudine was first out the car as it stopped. But Eric was next to the door of the warehouse and seeing his son and best friend with his wife, he went to Pam.

She was bad. The silver had worked its way around her body quickly. Her veins turned black under her skin. Her glow lost to blood and cracked spirit. She was dying.

"Pamela." he hissed and gave her his wrist. She didn't bite. "Damn it Pamela." he cursed and took his wrist back to bite himself. Finally she caught back onto it and started drinking. "Tiger, what happened?" he ordered, finally feeling his blood mix with his child's.

"Wooden bullets, liquid silver" Quinn simply stated Eric growled in response and turned back to wish colour back into Pam's face. It wasn't happening, he was too late. Even in his soul he knew, but he carried on fighting, to the end. "They're dead. The guys that did this. I went back to check this morning, set the building on fire. A few may have got away during the chase, but there wasn't anybody of enough power to restart the operation."

"What was the operation?"

"Destroy the unfamiliar. Prevent hybrid cross breeds from taking over the world. Usual fellowship crap."

They fell silent, while Pam kept drinking. Still no volume of his blood could put back her colour. Outside hugs were flying everywhere. Jessica had refused to let go of Lukas since she took his hand, which while good for them, it made other hugs a lot more difficult. Claudine helped Fox and Mike back into the car then she was escorting Lukas and Jessica. Sookie smiled at the sight of her son and what she now supposed was his girlfriend, then went to find Eric and Pam.

"Sookie" Pam croaked past Eric's wrist as she entered.

"Hey. You look-" then she stopped. Pam probably knew how close to death she looked, and she probably wasn't at all happy about it. "-Stunning?" Sookie tried to finish. Pam smiled back at her, or it looked like she tried to.

"Grace?" Pam asked, trying to sit up and look. Eric pushed her back, silencing her with a growl.

"Sookie, get Grace" he asked for her. Pam should at the very least have the chance to say goodbye. Never in all the years together had he seen Pam that happy around anyone else. Grace may just be her one.

"Sure she-" But Sookie stopped as she turned, she didn't remember seeing Grace, was she still in the car? Sookie didn't finish her answer and went back to the cars. She was gone. Claudine met her worried gaze. "Where's Grace?"

"I don't know. She was in the car last time I saw her." Claudine replied. "You don't think something happened to her do you?"

"I… I don't know. It doesn't smell like she was taken; there aren't any more scents than just ours." Sookie breathed in. Where did she go?

In a dress of white, shining bright against the charred ash of her lovers prison stood an angel. No halo, no wings, no god-like presence. But the heart of an angel. She had seen so much. So much hate, so much war, and so many ashes of her loved ones.

Vampires had taken her free country. Rebels had taken her loyal people. Throats had been cut, blood spilled. Her land had run red. Freedom became chained rulings and strict laws. She had taken the few left alive and ran. But even then death followed, taking what it wanted: lives.

But she had fought only to protect. Now though, this angel had lost the last piece of its heart. No longer did she wish to protect, she wished for vengeance. To strike those that had taken from her.

This was different. This was Pam. This was the good thing they have taken. Hands shot, raised to the sky. The air whipped violently. Her chestnut locks and curls flew wildly around her face. Clouds formed; heavy, black, and ready to burst. Feet rooted into the ground. It protested, shaking around her, but she took control, she claimed it a mere extension of herself. The embers from the ashes that still breathed soared up, and became towers of fire around her. This was what power felt like; this was what her maker talked about. To have to power to take whatever you liked, whenever you liked, however you liked.

Grace wanted herself back. She wanted to shed the fear, to shed the scenes of hatred that scarred behind her eyes. She wanted to be the one Pam first saw and fell for, no longer powerless. She needed it. To protect Pam.

Now she needed that power to save her lover. She knew as she slept just how severe it was, she felt every inch of Pam's pain. Grace knew what was happening. Feeding the power from the elements through her own body she thought only of Pam, thought only of the power to heal, to remove the poison, mend the scars and cleanse the damaged soul. It tingled, toes to fingers, funnelling one life into another. She felt the burn move through her system, the burn Pam had felt for the entirety of last night and continued to feel. Then it was gone. Her eyes flashed open, her hands glowing alight, power surging in every inch of her being.

She couldn't tell it had worked, not without seeing Pam, but there were other things she could do. Revenge hit the top of the list.

She slammed her palms together, the wind roared, the pristine crystal white dress tore around her legs and the sky cracked open. The heavens cried down, the thunderous storm she conjured mixing with the blood trails on her cheeks and tainting her dress cherry red. The grounds sparkled grey, all life funnel from it, running to her heart.

Beautiful Latin spilled in torrents from her un-painted lips. The words danced in the storms of fire. She called to her gods. She called to the magic's. She became everywhere, watching the rats run in the maze. Watching as they carried her lover into her hell. Grace started to summon them: those alive that had stood in this ground suddenly found themselves back and consumed by the fire. Their screams becoming music, no way to run. No time to beg for their pathetic existence. It felt good; they would not hurt anyone again. It felt like justice, served red hot and torching away their many sins. They kept being called back, if alive, they were burned. If dead, their spirits were summoned to stand before her. Finally she stood on a dead land, drained, drenched and covered head to toe in blood and burns. Some her own, others painless side effects from such a draw on magic.

"You shall see no peace." she announced to the spirits, the last roar of thunder making itself known over her. "By my will you shall never find happiness, never see calm, and never leave your pain behind. By my will you are tied to this home of destruction. Mere memories of the hell you feed on. By my will, you shall pay, shall suffer as your victims did. By my will, may it be done."

The spirits were consumed by blue flickers of flames. The wind sang their fears, their screams and pains. The ground became their body and blood; dead and cracked. Nothing would grow here, nothing could live with this much pain.

The fires had long died, the storm passed. Yet another burning blood tear rolled from each eye. She looked down; her bare feet bloodied and charred. Her white dress tainted with the blood of the guilty and malicious. Her hands no more than bones, incinerated by holding each victim into the fire. Yet she felt nothing of pain. Even as her knees collapsed under her and she fell to the ground. Even as she became part of the night, her lids closing on the moon, she felt calm, bliss and safety. Her angel was safe.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Pam threw off Eric's wrist and turning to the floor she coughed up the entirety of silver in her system.

"Pamela?"

"Pam?"

Even Quinn was concerned, watching as Eric and Sookie called out to her, watching as the silver clawed its way out.

"That doesn't usually happen right?" Quinn asked, just for confirmation.

"No." Sookie just replied. Eric pulled Pam back to him but she shoved him off and rose to her feet. Her heels had broken she noted and walked out of them. Bare feet on the concrete she tested her balance.

"Where's Grace?" she finally asked again.

"I…I don't know. She left the car." Sookie supplied and watched Pam's eyes flash with life. That was possibly the fastest she had ever seen anyone recover from any injury that severe, even with vampire blood.

"Pamela, you're sti-"

"No. I'm fine." Pam argued and then her head suddenly flew right. "Grace" she breathed and was off running following the pull of the tie.

"Sookie stay with the kids." Eric instructed and followed his first turned out into the black night to find her lover.

You could see the ruins easily; black ash in the frame of a house was pretty hard to miss. Billowing clouds of smoke rose in what appeared to be towers from the earth. Pam felt every push from her feet to the ground as she got closer. Voices filled her mind. Screams, echoes of the past. They burrowed deeper urging her off the desecrated ground, to run and never look back. They clawed at her head, trying to break her will. She ignored them not stopping till she held Grace. Her knees cut open on the rocks as she skid to hold her lover. To feel her once again in her arms.

"I swear if you die on me I'm gunna be pissed." Pam hissed. "I've had the worst frickin' night and you are not going to make it worse." For the second time in almost all her vampire life red tears dripped from her eyes. The searing streaks dropping from her cheeks didn't bother her, not a millionth as much as the thought of loosing Grace.

"Pam." Grace croaked. Pam bent over her, holding her close to her heart. "You're turning into a soppy human" Pam cried a laugh and hugged her tighter. "Oww. Ribs." she hissed and Pam released her only the slightest, taking her lips instead. Her fingers wove with Graces mangled bones. Her tears dripped, connecting them both.

"I hate you." Pam cried, a small laugh attached at the end. "I swear if you ever scare me like that again I'm going to start sunbathing"

Grace coughed. Her eyelids heavy and drawing her to sleep. She needed to, all the damage was magical, and she would be fine, when her body got a chance to catch up.

"Pam" she whispered again. "I love you sweetie. But I need to sleep."

"If you die-"

"I won't. Just…take me home."

Pam smiled. Slowly, she cradled Grace in her arms and moved through the ashes toward Eric who had stopped outside the damage zone. Whether to give them privacy or to avoid the constant voices she did not know, but she was grateful to have him there. A black jeep pulled up next to them a second later. Sookie kicked open the door.

"Quinn and Claudine are taking the kids home." she whispered to Eric. He nodded and climbed in. Pam slid Grace in, then followed herself. As they drove on in silence Pam cradled Grace's head, brushing through the darkened chocolate curls with her fingers. The moment Grace healed, she would need the biggest thanks in the world.

**2 Weeks Later.**

Mike, Fox and Lukas all let out a low whistle from the pavement. Sookie shook her head exhaustedly. Pam elegantly ascended from the sweet red demon of a car. It was hard to tell what the boys admired more. The car, or the way Pam's dress hung so that any sudden breeze would show nipples. Knowing males, she'd have to say both.

"Do you like? It's my birthday present from Eric. It was outside in a huge bow as soon as I woke." she stroked the side of the car in awe. The boys all nodded, hypnotized by the bounce of her breasts. "You should see what Grace got me." she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Pam, I don't quite think that's appropriate right now." Sookie hinted, tilting her head to the boys.

"You're right. I'll tell you later. But, look" Pam lifted up her hair. Around her neck hung a silver chain with diamonds dropping from it, a larger one nestled between her breasts snugly.

"Wow. Suits you." Sookie replied, and it really did.

"Touch it." Pam instructed. Sookie narrowed her eyes and swatted each boys at they took it as an open invitation to feel her chest. "Jeez Sookie. Com'on, touch the chain." Sookie stepped forward and laid a finger to Pam's chain. A second later she jumped back her finger sizzling.

"Silver?"

"Enchanted silver." Pam corrected "It has been bound with my blood so it won't hurt me. I have ear-rings to match." So she did. "One of Graces gifts I actually can tell the boys about." Pam winked at the three teens.

"Mom, what did you get Pam for her birthday?" Lukas asked, prying his eyes regretfully from Pam's lusciously desirable chest.

"Oh, it's better if you don't know." Sookie answered maybe a little too quickly. The boys all turned to stare at Sookie.

"Mom… you're not… like…"

"Oh Jesus. Get in the car. Go. Now" Sookie hissed.

"I didn't hear an answer in that." Lukas teased as he rounded Pam to get in.

"Relax boys, all you need to know is that I've bought Mrs. Northman for a night, and I can do. Whatever. I. Like. With her."

Sookie scowled and slowly shook her head at Pam, and made to climb into the passenger side of the car. Eric came out from the house pausing her.

"I see you like my gift Pamela."

"Oh Master. I adore it. It's just the right colour too. Oh! Here, feel my necklace." Pam begged, bouncing in her heels.

"I see someone enchanted you some silver then." he said, wiping the smirk off her face. He kissed her cheek to pick her back up then made his way past to Sookie.

"No matter what Pam asks you to do-"

"I'm yours I remember" she answered for him.

"I was going to say that you can always do back to her on your birthday. But that applies too." He laughed and pulled her to his body making his claim.

"Stop getting your smell all over her." Pam hissed and pried them apart. "Go back and make merry with you manly activities. No testosterone allowed." Eric chuckled and put his hands in his pockets, watching as Pam accelerated hard and flew down the road. It wouldn't be long before she needed a new car he thought. Good thing too, because he didn't want to be doing what Sookie was doing for her next birthday.

2 hours before sunrise Sookie fell in through the front door and stumbled to crash on the couch, groaning as she did.

"Lover? Did you have a good time?" Eric enquired looking up from his laptop then shutting it completely and putting business aside for the rest of the night. Sookie was face planted to the couch and just made a noise of discontent, almost like a whining puppy. "That bad huh?" he enquired. Yep, that was why he was thankful he could always buy Pam new cars.

"She's evil." Sookie moaned. Eric chuckled and wandered over, lifting his lover to cradle in his arms.

"I warned you."

"No. You just said I'd be uncomfy. You didn't say I'd prefer to have bamboo splits shoved under my nails."

Eric laughed.

"What did she do to you lover?"

Sookie groaned at the thought. Everything had seemed so easy. The boys had met with Jessica and been dropped off at the cinema to go have well deserved fun. Eric had got work done. Grace had enough time to set up for Pam's own little birthday 'party' at home. And Sookie thought she had got away with not knowing what to buy for Pam. How wrong she had been.

"She asked me questions. Questions after question. If I didn't answer truthfully she made me take a shot of o negative Blood Supply." Blood Supply was the cheapest in shit vampires were encouraged to drink. Sookie didn't understand why they made it, or how they sold it. Maybe people used it to torture vampires and that was why it sold. Any vampire would rather chew there own foot off than drink that. Sookie would rather chew off anything she owned to stop from drinking that.

"What sort of questions?"

"Past boyfriends. Feelings. Experiences. Other gruesome details nobody should ever know. She has enough to blackmail me for the rest of my life. Or un-life. Whatever."

"Lover. I did warn you."

"No." she sat up. "You didn't say it was that bad. I drank 3 bottles of that shit in order to keep some secrets to myself." Eric smiled and ran his fingers down Sookie's arms sparking her senses. "Bite me." she asked. "Do I taste like that crap too?"

Eric chuckled but complied and took her left index finger into his mouth snapping down his fangs and drinking from her. He gave her a quick lick after the wound sealed and gave her back her finger.

"You taste like Sookie. No bad evil blood in there at all." Sookie smiled and shifted to straddle his lap. "How do I taste?" Eric asked, the twinkle in his eye. Sookie took the same finger he had taken and played it across her lips. She darted her tongue out to tease then drew him into her mouth. Her fangs nicked the tip and she drank deep, sucking and sliding his finger, much like she would something else he owned. Something else that was making itself known actively right now. She released his finger with a pop. Her lower half was swimming with lust.

"You taste like all my favourite things." Sookie purred. Eric growled, low and seductive, tackling her and dropping from the sofa to the floor as Sookie giggled. "**Someone's** impatient." she teased, her hands ripping his shirt, payback for all the clothes he ripped.

"**Someone** hasn't seen you all night.** Someone **didn't enjoy you thoroughly when he woke."

"And who's fault is that?" she spoke as she whipped off his belt and launched it across the room. It may have smashed a lamp, or a table. Probably a wall with the urgency she threw it with. Nobody cared. Nobody even noticed. "Not that I'm complaining. Just that **somebody** needs to control his hormones a little more." Eric rolled, pulling off Sookie's dress (without ripping) as she followed. She squealed, heat flooding her body as he pressed his fingers to her lacy panties, rubbing against her clit. He could feel her wetness for him. He gasped, feeling her fingers doing some exploring of their own, though they knew each other better than themselves by now so it could hardly be called exploring. Her finger wrapped around his length, her feet shuffling down his jeans. She understood now, she understood perfectly what Eric meant when he said clothes were just nuisances. Maybe when Lukas was in college they could turn the house into a nudist area…then again, would anything productive actually get done if she did?

She gasped as she felt her underwear ripped off and the cold air on her soaked pussy. Her fingers gripped tighter on his shoulder and she slid onto him. Her head tilted back, her hair tickling down her back but before she could enjoy the sensation of the light tickles compared to his hard length she found herself on her back again, Eric hovering over her. Pounding into her repeatedly, thrilling ever inch, consuming all the bad. She was addicted, every thrust hitting deep inside her, her muscles tightening against him and drawing that solid roar from his lips. She would lively solely for that. There she was again, at the edge, standing with him. Hand in hand they jumped, falling through the purest pleasure. Everything became intense, wild, all-consuming. She heard his screams melding with her own. Felt his orgasm rocket through him, flowing into her and against she shot. Colour mixed into heavenly white dancing across her eyes. Eventually she had to come back down and came back feeling Eric's blood pouring down her throat and his teeth in her own neck. She smiled, her lips kissing as she drew out her fangs. Never could she have enough of this man.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven 

He'd be mad, she knew he would. She'd done this every year since Lukas could walk straight. It was never a set day, but once or twice a year after they had woken and satisfied themselves she would leave him a scrawled note to say she'd meet him later at Fangtasia and she'd fly over to her old home. She'd visit with Gran, tell her anything she couldn't tell others, and tell her important things. Spend time remembering her. This night she had brought a large bunch of mixed exotic flowers for her, in colours that put the rainbow to shame. Words fell as natural as breathing once was. Sharing worries, fears, hopes and dreams with her dearly missed care-taker. Then she would walk a once very familiar route. The road to Merlotte's.

It wasn't too busy around now. Shifts were changing if she remembered correctly and cars were parked haphazardly without a care in the world. Sookie smiled and dusted at her jeans, she pushed back her hair and smoothed down the pale blue blouse.

Head held high she walked back to Merlotte's and sat at the bar resting her head on her hands.

"Hi Sam." she called innocently at the shaggy blonde who was cursing at the microwave. He stopped immediately and turned, a gleeful grin dominating his face.

"Sook. I wondered when you'd be dropping by. It's so good to see you Cher." He was older, married to a shape shifter named Daphne expecting his third child. But it was still the same Sam that gave her confidence, kept her safe and crushed on her for a good long while. They hadn't parted on good terms those 15 years back. He'd wanted nothing to do with her. But after a few years she started to miss him and wondered if he did the same. She'd called him expecting violent and found peace and comfort. Eric had said she should just forget about him and never see him again. Okay so it wasn't so much as a suggestion as an order. But Sookie didn't follow orders. He should know that by now.

Sam finally released her from the hug and sat with her in the booth they usually claimed.

"How are things? It seems like forever since I saw you last. Lafayette's upset he missed you last time as well."

"I'll make sure to see him." she swore. Lafayette had married a Wicca named Jesus, and when she said married she meant going the whole 9 yards. Not just going to a registration office and getting a partnership form. Nope, there were suits, tuxes, an archway, priest (or maybe he was a Wicca representative, Sookie didn't get the full picture, only photos, and there were many) and a huge party of course to follow. They even stuffed each other with wedding cake designed with two Grooms kissing on the top. It was adorable. They were thinking of adopting the last she heard, and she hoped with her entire heart that they did.

"Tara's going to be a grandma too." Sam announced.

"What?"

"Yep. Her daughter got pregnant by some jackass at school. She was going to abort it when the guy left. But she decided she wants it. You should have seen Tara's face when that got found out. We all thought she had gone catatonic." Sookie laughed.

"So she's going to be Grandma Tara, that's so sweet."

"Not for Tara, she's cursing like mad, she thinks she'll suddenly get wrinkles and start buying rocking chairs and blankets to drape over everything."

"She'll grow into it." Came a voice from her left. Sookie turned to see her server. Oliver. "She's just scared she'll have to start playing baby sitter again." Sookie laughed

"Hey Oliver. How've you been?" she asked. Oliver didn't know the extent of how he knew Sookie, but he knew to be grateful to her and he liked the occasions when she came around, as rare as they were.

"Got me two solid jobs now." he replied proudly. "My uncles got this construction business for me whenever I want it and Sam's helping me get into college with some more work. There's a business class with my name on it so I'll be ready to take the construction dealings over."

"That's fantastic." Sookie beamed at him. The boy didn't have a head for figures, but with his brawn he was built just for construction, and pretty enough to work for Sam and pay for his rent just on the tips he got. He was a charmer in more ways than one. Following in Jason's footsteps a little, though that was a tough topic. Jason and Sookie had tried to build bridges, but… something's were too damaged. He moved state a few years back and that was the last she heard. But he was civil enough to tell her, and he leaves her information through Sam about how he's doing. He'd divorced twice as far as she'd heard, but he was still being positive and he was finding work easy enough to afford a beach house. Other than the fact he could see the sea she had no other clue as to where he was and it seemed he wanted it to remain that way. Sookie sighed mentally.

"I'll leave you to catch up Miss Sookie." Oliver nodded at Sam in parting and left only to return with her True Blood and Sam's beer.

"So Cher, how are you and the vampire?"

Sookie smiled. Eric was always 'the vampire' to Sam, despite the fact that she herself was a vampire too.

"Eric's fine. We're getting along good."

"Still fighting everyday?" he asked light heartedly. He knew now that that was something Sookie needed. She needed someone strong who wouldn't just cave to her puppy eyes and give her exactly what she desired at any given time like he would have. She needed someone she could push boundaries with, who would set rules she could bend and get in trouble for. She liked the thrill, the rush, the danger of being caught. Life on the wild side but never too wild that she couldn't see ahead of her. As much as it pained him to admit it. Eric was perfect for her.

"Oh yeah. I threw a lamp at him a few days back." she proudly admitted. Sam chuckled and took a drink of his beer.

Sookie genuinely smiled bright. She missed her human life from time to time. She enjoyed vampirism, but sometimes she craved that sun lounger and a fatty beef burger rather than pale skin and a bottle of AB negative.

2 hours later she had visited around all those she missed and was in the shower removing all trace of her adventure. Pam had rung her mobile saying that Eric was, as predicted, pissed and she was to come collect her for Fangtasia at once. Sookie was just stepping outside to meet Pam when she came across two teens looking for a third.

"Lukas out?" Mike asked.

"He's not **in**, I can tell you that much." Sookie replied sheepishly. Was it bad to say she didn't actually know where her only child was?

"Probably at Fangtasia smooching with jess." Mike guessed. "Any chance that's where you're heading?" he hinted.

"If you tell Pam she looks delicious you can catch a lift." Sookie laughed and started walking with the boys down the path to where Pam usually parked.

"Pam is… she's ummm, coming with us?" Mike blushed. Yep, Mike was in full thrall of the dreams and had no idea what was happening. Fox was too, but personally Sookie thought it scared him a little because he was a lot quieter around her after he'd had one of the more explicit dreams. That was probably the only reason Eric felt it was acceptable to leave him alive. Poor boy, he didn't know how close to death via jealous vampire he was.

"I suppose so, she is driving." Sookie answered and they found Pam with Grace looking a little… distracted. Well, lip-locked would be a more accurate term. Pam clapped her hands together in glee as she saw them.

"Are we smuggling boys today?" she teased. "I do love a good kidnapping. Hop in little children, maybe I'll offer you some candy if you play nice." The boys needed no more invitation and Sookie slid in the back with them.

"So boys… anything interesting happen recently?" Grace asked from the driver's seat.

"I had a **really** weird dream last night." Fox admitted with a slight blush.

"Not as weird as mine." Mike stated, his eyes wide at the memory. It didn't take a telepath to see the content of those dreams. Neither knew the other had also had vampire blood. Sookie grinned and met an equally knowing Pam. They both doubled over in laughter, utterly consumed by it.

Lukas was outside Jessica's room before then sun could even set. He'd been pacing his room since he woke. His dreams were wild and vivid. She bit him the night before, he'd practically begged her to do it, that had stirred 'reactions'… but that dream. Well the dream was the continuation of what could have happened. The part he so desperately wanted to happen. He didn't even have any vampire blood in his system and this was how he saw her when he slept. Oh he would be in deep trouble if he could ever taste her.

He slumped against the wall outside her doorway, he traced her bite mark, moving the leather luck bracelet down his wrist so he could. He had felt so alive and connected, with her fangs penetrating him. He wanted to return the favour, to show her how great he could make her feel. He screwed his eyes closed and put his hands interlinked behind his head. God, she stirred so many emotions in him. She was live fire running through his veins every time he saw her. He'd be in class impatiently waiting, no longer for end of school bell, but for night time so he could see her again. She smothered his entire thinking. Clouded his reasoning. And as far as those words meant… He was in love with her. He sighed and slammed his head to his knees. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Hello?" A tiny mouse voice called through the door. He hadn't realised she had woke yet. He rushed to his feet and tapped on the door.

"Jessica. It's Lukas." He actually shuffled his feet, seriously why was he so debilitated by those simple words. He just needed to tell her and then it wouldn't be such a big thing anymore. Right? That's what Mike did with Stacey. Just go straight out with the truth and then it's no longer your problem.

"Lukas!" she exclaimed, her voice full of euphoria and happiness. "One second. I just got up."

"Kay." He slouched back against the wall, remembering to breathe. In and out. In and Out. Not such a big thing.

A few seconds later Jessica pulled open the door with a huge blue dressing gown tied around her. Her hair had been brushed back swiftly into a bobble, some strands fell around her face, perfectly framing her.

"What's wrong?" she instantly asked and pulled him in, letting the door close by itself and sitting him on the bed. Lukas sighed and no words came to him. What was he doing? Running to some girl's house to tell her he was in love with her. He dropped his head into his hands. "Lukas baby, seriously, what's wrong?" she wrapped her arms around his neck, urging his face up to look at her, she was kneeling on the bed, her bare legs poking out from under the towelling robe. Her chest was pressing against his arm as she tried to draw him from his mind. He felt his insides stir, heat bubbling his blood. "Lukas. Tell me." she pleaded.

"I love you." he just spilled, his brain disconnect from his lips. Blood seemed to want to be somewhere else entirely. Jess froze.

"You…" she whispered and sat back on her heels.

"That came out wrong. I mean it wasn't wrong, because I do. But it wasn't meant to sound like that." He stood and ran his fingers through his blonde spikes starting to pace. "It's just… I realised last night and I can't stop thinking about it. But I do, I really do and I don't know what to do. I just… I wanted to see you." Jessica stopped his rambling with a kiss. Her arms looped around his neck on her tiptoes and she pulled him down to claim his lips.

"I know." she breathed against him. "I know because I feel the same. I can't wait to see you. I hate that I'm a vampire and I can't even be with you all day. I wake up and the first thing I think of is you. So believe me when I say I know how you feel."

Lukas smiled and pressed his lips to her neck. She pressed her body to his; moulding herself to the frame she was only just beginning to know. Her hands fell to the waist band of the scruffy battered jeans and pulled out the t-shirt allowing herself the pleasure of the warm body he willingly gave to warm her cold one. The usual way they greeted each other. Her fingers ran the muscles of his chest, the start of a fantastic set of abs being just the right amount of soft and solid. She rested her hands atop his shoulders and pushed him from her lips regretting the decision immediately, but she wanted to make sure he was alright. The sound of his breathing filled the room as she slid of the leather bracelet, her eyes traced her fang marks.

"It doesn't hurt?" she asked. He shook his head, moving back the stray strands of hair to kiss her neck. She giggled at his warm touch. "Lukas. I have work in an hour."

"An hour." he stated. "We have time." He wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled her back to his chest. His lips brushing hers again. She groaned, wielding to him and parted her lips, his tongue slipping in. Her hands tangled in his hair, drawing him closer still. At the pulsation of desire Jessica felt between her legs she shot back. The warlock had told her she would be ruled by her desires. Desires she would feel she had to act upon, desires other humans might not develop till later. If she had a live heart it would have been beating faster than a humming birds wings.

"I umm… I need to shower before work." she mumbled. "You can stay… if you like, I mean, and we can walk up together. Or you can leave… I just…" Lukas was looking more irresistible by the second. His skin was begging to be tasted. To feel those arms holding her tight, to feel every inch of him, to drown in his smell. She wanted him so bad, and she knew just how dangerous her wants could be. Raping your boyfriend was kind of a big no-no. Her back hit the doorframe to the bathroom and she froze. "I'll be back in a few. 'Kay?"

"Sure." He vowed. Did his voice always sound so husky and lost in pleasure? She squirmed internally and shut the door behind her, hoping he wouldn't sense her edginess.

Lukas breathed out. She had been so alive in his arms, her lush lips brushing against his had stirred nothing but lust. Lust so powerful and commanding, he should not have for someone he had only been dating 3 week. How could she have captivated him so easily in such short time? Was it the eyes that caught you in their webs on innocence and mystery? Maybe the cute nose she wrinkled when she was confused or stumbling over her own words nervously. The soft hair that she hid behind when she shied away. Maybe it was her mind, she buzzed a mile a minute in there, always on her feet. She could always read people so well, but with him, so seemed so lost and it was adorable. Her curves were another part of her to worship, the way she dressed sometimes he thought it was just to tease him, that top that cut just enough to draw you into fantasies yet covered up enough to demand respect. He wanted to touch her so bad. The single thought of her naked was driving him insane.

She was probably naked now…

Standing by the shower sliding off that silly bath robe. Her fingers pushing off her underwear. He would bet that was all she wore to bed… the way she held the robe around her, it was either that she wore very little or she was just cold. And since she was a vampire, he'd vote bra and panties. Maybe not even that…

He bit his lips, his fantasies blurring with reality. She'd run her hands over her body, silky skin soaped up with her favourite coconut scent. Her fingers would graze a rosy nipple and she'd gasp, his name spilling from her lips. Oh how she'd wish he was there, that they were his hands rolling over her curves, his body pressing against hers. His legs encasing hers. His mouth sucking on her peaked nipples. How she'd wish it was his warm fingers teasing her inner thigh, travelling higher up her long cream legs to toy in her red curls. He would be able to feel her wetness, just how much she wanted him. She beg for him, for more of his touch, to hold her tighter, penetrate her deeper. His name would be the one she shouted out to the gods. His nam-

"Lukas?"

Shit! He clawed his way from his daydream only to find Jessica poking her head around the door. Her eyes locked on the bulge in his jeans. Double Shit! He cursed again and hoped somehow he would wake up some time soon. "You okay?" she bit her lips knowingly and slid out from behind the door, one hand holding her towel up around her breasts, her wet hair clinging to her smooth skin. Oh God, not helping! "You look uncomfy…" she whispered and tiptoed over to the bed, lifting a knee up and sliding onto the covers. No care for her wet hair… or the way her towel rode up. Triple shit! This was really not helping the situation. Lukas closed his eyes, and then turned his head to try removing the images that refused to settle. "Lukas." she sang his name in a whisper, her lips at his ear. "I want you too." He froze, was that his imagination saying that, or his sweet, innocent girlfriend. His skin melted as her hand trailed up his jeans.

"Jess. We don't have to. If you're not ready." he managed to force out. Eyes still closed, head turned.

"Lukas. I want you. Hell, I've wanted someone for the last 15 years. I just didn't think you would… want me" she finished. He turned back, eyes meeting hers.

"How could I not? You're a goddess." she laughed once, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You want to?" her eyes flickered up pleading with his.

"Do you?" she bit her lip and nodded, almost ashamed of her own desires.

Her fingers released the towel, letting it pool on the bed. Lukas attacked, his lips wanting to kiss every inch of her perfect skin. She giggled underneath him, her legs wrapping around his. Her arms dipped between their heated bodies, fingers tugging on the waistband. A low growl vibrated across her nipple where his mouth lay. It stirred her blood, her head dropping back in bliss. A warm hand stroked down her throat, lower and lower over her curves. It paused at her curls, heat spreading, tingles firing up across her entire frame. He was so close, she needed him so much. She pulled again on his jeans, earning another growl. Who knew he was so animalistic? Sure, he was cheeky, sexy and rude, yet sensitive, knowing, patient and caring. But was this just another thing perfect about him? Would she ever find a flaw?

"Jess. Wait. I want to see all of you, taste every inch." Her insides melted at his words, her core dripping pure sex and heat. At least she found his flaw… he cared too much.

"Lukas. We don't have time."

His breathing became harder, his restraint failing.

"Later. I promise I'll worship your body later." Worship her body… oh god, she was in heaven. Her maker was her first, and thankfully that memory was fully repressed. All she needed to know was that it meant nothing, she felt nothing of pleasure. Not like the sparks her god sent her with every touch. He wanted to worship her, to spend hours kissing every inch of her most secret of areas.

He finally let her slid her hands down and help divest him of his jeans. Boxers followed and she was mesmerised. The extent of her virginity suddenly flooded to catch up with her. Her skin was boiling with need, but she hadn't even been with any real man, sure she knew the mechanics of the action, she knew what her body wanted her to do, but she didn't know how to please him. Would he be just as happy? He was so thick… would he even fit? Her worried were silenced by his tongue thrusting into her mouth, swallowing her words. Her hands took place in his hair, her moans lost to blend in with his as she felt his tip press to her womanhood. Oh sweet pleasure.

"Jess I don't have-" he started. She would have laughed if she was able in such a state.

"Vampire. Don't need." she breathed, wanting his lips back on hers.

"But-"

"Lukas, I'm already so wet. Please don't make me wait any longer" she rasped, taking his hand in hers and venturing further into her sodden curls. He gasped, the feeling so new to him, so consuming. He looked back up to her eyes, glazed over in bliss. Slowly he moved forward, his tip pushing against her walls. God she was so tight, so warm, so fucking hot.

"Fuck" his curse vibrated against her neck and she held tighter to him. Begging for more, so little did nothing to ease the burn, just stoke the fire. His eyes met hers again.

"More." she begged. "More!" She felt every solid inch of him sliding further into her. Oh god. Oh god. "Lukas. God. Please." He rocked back out then back again, his length as deep inside her as he could. The dancing butterflies all swept up inside her, building nerves into something else entirely. Something that would promise bliss. He thrust in again, stealing a moan from her lips with his own. They found a slow pace that seemed to suit, but not for long. Her bliss was coming faster and faster and with it Lukas's neck was looking unavoidably tasty. Oh god. He hit her sweet spot again and she cried aloud.

"Lukas." she breathed out. "Lukas… I" He nodded, understanding the message in her eyes. It would be too hard not to bite.

Like a barrier had been lifted she flew into her orgasm, her ears filled with her own pleasured sounds and his as well. His seed spilled into her and her vision became completely about blood. In a last prayer to her lust she turned her head and bit at his wrist. Neck bites would be too hard to cover for him, and his mother's wrath would be something she did not desire. When the haze lifted Lukas was panting across her chest, her fangs in the same puncture wounds she made yesterday. She pulled out, her tongue licking across them enough to stop the blood flow. Secretly it wasn't only his nectar she craved; it was the marking that declared him as her won. The two holes in his wrist that belonged to her. She wove her arms around his neck stroking down the hair she had messed only minutes before, enjoying the heaven she could touch.

"Hey." he muttered and lifted his weight from her. "I thought I'd lost you for a second." he breathed. She rolled over on top of him. Her lips pressed to his.

"You'll never lose me." she vowed "I'll always stay as long as you love me."

"I'll always love you." he declared truth swimming in his eyes.

"Then I'll always love you." With that she dove back to his mouth.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Sookie's head turned as she saw her son enter with his arm over Jessica in her waitressing outfit. Eric didn't make her wear anything latex or PVC like the sluts he usually hired, but he did like black or red as a strict ruling and a Fangtasia apron around the waist or hips, whichever they preferred. She smiled and was just about to return back to her Smutty Book but her nose caught something very common in Fangtasia, but rare on her son. He smelled like sex! Pam saw Sookie's jaw drop and followed her gaze. Then she caught a smell, a deliciously familiar one. 'Someone popped a cherry' she thought gleefully and winked at Lukas knowingly. Pam sauntered up to a still transfixed Sookie and lifted her jaw back to normal before claiming Eric's throne next to her and laughing her head off.

Pam enjoyed being sensitive to others feelings the most.

Lukas sat with Grace in a closed off booth as Jessica started work. Eric emerged to clock her in but he caught her scent, then turned to his son, caught the scent too and beckoned with a curled finger. He was not wearing his happy expression. Lukas grudgingly followed. 20 minutes later, Lukas exited with a bright red face from sex-ed, Part 2: How to please, from daddy dearest. Then Sookie took her turn to laugh uncontrollably. The vermin all seemed to catch the happy bug and splashed out on money for more drinks. They had made a good profit. Lukas said his goodbyes to Jess, and that he would see her later and caught a cab home. He wasn't staying in Fangtasia tonight. Nope, no force on earth could make him. Eric appeared by the door though and some words were said and he was shuffled into a seat much to Sookie's pure amusement. Her laughter could be heard blocks away. No power of earth could have stopped him. But Eric was her walking God, and not only could he feel her amusement infecting him, but pissing off one's son was a father's duty, honour and privilege.

Pam smirked and turned back to Grace, satisfied with the progress Lukas had made sexually, emotionally and, in turn, profitably to the business.

"Pam, back to the point if it suits you." Grace stated and swished from her bottle. She had regained her true self since nearly killing herself with powerful magic's. Patience was low on her list of traits.

"Fine, you remember your friend…the warlock?" Pam asked, kicking her feet up on Graces side of the booth they shared.

"We invited him into our bed that once a few years back." she confirmed with a nod, a traitorous flash of giddiness in her eyes at the memory.

"Well how do you feel about a repeat?" Pam dangled the bait; she knew how much Grace had enjoyed that threesome. She had glowed for weeks.

"You know how much I'd love that. But I think he died. Even if he was alive, we did take a few chunks out of him. I doubt he'd offer his penis or body again."

"How about if I found someone else? Someone who had say… a lot of energy, warm body and penis up for grabs and blood you wouldn't want to drink even if you were dying."

"I'm listening…" Grace narrowed her eyes. "What's he like?"

"Well I have it on good authority…" Pam's eyes flashed to Sookie on her throne looking bored shitless "He's a tiger in the sack." she concluded with a grin.

Jessica returned back to her home sweet home searching for a bed or anything comfy to sleep in or on. Fangtasia had turned crazy with Sookie's laughter, and gone on a buying frenzy. She had been carrying 16 bottles at a time most journeys to and from the bar. And that alone was stressful, but with Sookie giving her weird glances every time she got close, that just put the cherry in the crammed fruit cake. She flipped through the mail she collected from downstairs. Lastly she came across a red envelope, printed with the Fangtasia logo. Cautiously she opened said mail and read the invitation.

**_Sir/Madam_**

_**You have been invited to Fangtasia's 18th Halloween Event**_

Jessica blinked. What the hell?

* * *

_Yey. Yippie. Feel the good after-glow of a finished project. This baby got me through my January exams so where you see points where you seriously can't understand that's because it was one of my worse days where I just needed to write something then I couldn't bear to press the delete key on it… so…_

_If you enjoyed it then goodie for you. If you didn't I really couldn't care less_

_(Lies. I lie. I care. Please don't hate this and crush my self-esteem. I really need the little I carry around)_

_Review if it tickles your fancy. Don't if it doesn't._

_Simples, yes?_

_And I expect you to smile because I got a meerkat quote in there and because I put 'tickle your fancy' that makes me smile just typing that._

_And yes, I am a little off my rocker. But every creationist is._

_Xxx_

_Love you all. My readers are the best! Thank you!_

_Sunshine's and merriment to you all._

_Pointers and tips welcome ;) If it's pointers about how sexy Eric looks when you watch True Blood…you may feel free to go into detail and drool all over your keyboard like every other fan girl out there._


End file.
